


Lesson Learned

by cjx2228



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Beads, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bucky has issues, Collars, Desk SexUnder-Desk Blow Jobs, Dom!Steve, Drunk SexI'll add more tags as we go along, Finger Sucking, Frottage, Light Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Restraints, Rimming, Spanking, Steve Has Issues, Steve likes being in control, Sub!Bucky, Teasing, gentle dom!Steve, just in case, maybe? - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6211534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjx2228/pseuds/cjx2228





	1. One Thing Leads to Another

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sadsongssaysomuch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadsongssaysomuch/gifts).
  * A translation of [Lessons Learned](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151261) by [sadsongssaysomuch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadsongssaysomuch/pseuds/sadsongssaysomuch). 



Steve Rogers看着他面前的一堆文件夹，每一个文件夹里都放着他觉得合适的公关部门空缺位置候选人的简历，背景调查和面试记录。Natasha，他人力资源部的负责人已经淘汰了大多数人，而他也已经调查过了剩下的这几位候选人。Natasha已经做完了第一轮的面试，并只剩下了四名候选人。现在轮到Steve来决定最终人选。

 

他拿起了最后一个文件夹，然后把剩下的几个扔在了一边。James Barnes。第二轮面试其实只是个形式，Barnes的工作经验，让他成为了Steve情有独钟的那一个。Natasha的记录上说，Barnes在她面试的时候极具魅力。很好，这正是他想要的那种才能。

 

闪星保安公司是Steve一手创立的。他退役后就进入了私人保安产业。白手起家建立起这样的高端保安公司，Steve付出了不少。

 

他又扫了一遍Barnes的简历。这个人也是一名退役老兵。另一项加分项。Steve的很多员工都在军队里服过役。他看了看桌上堆积成山的文件，轻缓地吐了口气。他瞅了眼手表，然后按下了对讲机的按钮。

 

“Sam，请去请最后一位候选人进来。”

 

他放开了对讲机的按钮，然后把文件夹合了起来。稍后他听到了自己办公室厚重的木门后传来的敲门声。

 

“请进。”Steve说，他提高了自己的声音好让门外的人听到。

 

门慢慢地打开了，门外是一位穿着得体的深色头发的男人。一位穿着得体的，深色头发的。他看着Steve露出了微笑，看起来极有魅力。

 

Steve也对他报以微笑，从椅子上站了起来：“你一定就是James。”他伸出了手以示问候。

 

“我是。见到您十分高兴，Rogers先生。”他说着和Steve握手。他的握手很有力，在结束的时候，他修长的手指轻柔地划过了Steve的掌心。

 

“请叫我Steve吧。请坐，James。”他指了指他办公桌对面的椅子，他自己也坐了下来。

 

Barnes坐了下来，他看起来有点紧张。他抹了抹他灰色的西服外套，Steve觉得大概过一会儿他还要整理一下他的领带。

 

“James，感谢你今天能来。”

 

“谢谢你给我这个机会，Rogers先…Steve。”Barnes笑了笑来掩饰他的紧张不安。

 

Steve进入正题，他问了几个典型的面试问题。他抓住了几个重点，Natasha是对的，Barnes的确是这个岗位的最佳人选。

 

“那么，James，告诉我为什么你想来我的公司工作。”Steve问道。

 

Barnes的脸亮了起来：“每个人都知道这是一家好公司。而我认为我可以成为你的一名优秀员工。”

 

因为他的热情Steve笑了起来：“哦，是吗？这又是为了什么呢？”

 

Barnes舔了舔他的嘴唇，然后开始像已经排演好的演讲一样回答起了问题。Steve密切注视着Barnes的每一个表情。他努力集中注意力，但是今天他已经处理了很多事，而且他知道他在短时间内也不可能会离开办公室。无论他怎么努力想集中注意力去听Barnes在说什么，他就是不能把目光从Barnes的唇上挪开。

 

一阵静默。Barnes说完了。Steve在说话之前清了清嗓子：“我肯定Natasha已经和你说过了我们的员工福利，保险和医疗保障？”

 

Barnes点了点头。

 

“James，基于你的工作经验，和Natasha面试后告诉我的情况，我希望你可以接受这个职位。”Barnes在说话之前就笑了起来。Steve举起了一只手，打断了他，说：“但是关于你的工作，我还有些条件没有说，”他接下去说，“我知道你刚从军队中出来，而我知道这是什么样的感觉。我希望确保我的员工们在每一方面上都是健康的，而这所需的一系列帮助和措施都是我为员工提供的福利的一部分。”

 

“是的，你刚刚说过你们会提供一份完善的医疗保障。”

 

Steve点了点头：“更准确地说，我鼓励我的员工们去接受心理咨询治疗，特别是那些在军队里服役过的。可能你会比较倾向于跟心理咨询师进行一对一咨询，也可能你更会更喜欢小组治疗，你可以自己选。这不是强制性的，”他强调道，“但是正像我说的，我强烈建议你接受。至少心理咨询让我面对工作压力轻松多了。对不对？”

 

Barnes舔了舔他的嘴唇，Steve突然觉得他这个习惯简直让他抓狂。“当然。”Barnes说。

 

Steve点了点头。“欢迎加入，James。”Steve又和他握了一次手，但是他立刻就后悔了。当Barnes的 手指再次轻轻滑过他的手心的时候，他感到一股暖流从他的手心涌向全身。

 

“谢谢你，Steve。”Barnes回答他。

 

Steve站起来，从办公桌后走出来。他笑容满面地用一只手臂揽住Barnes的肩，送他到门口。他想这只是友好的表示，虽然其实这只是用来碰碰Barnes的借口。是他的错觉，还是在他的手落在Barnes左肩的时候，他真的轻轻躲了一下？

 

Steve打开门，避开Barnes的左肩，在他的右肩上拍了拍。“我们周一见，James。出去的时候跟我的助手Sam报个到。他可能要给你点材料，还有些书面材料需要你填一下。Sam还在退伍军人行政部办了一个治疗小组，你要是有兴趣的话就跟他说。”

 

Barnes点头：“好的。再次感谢你，Steve。”

 

Steve看着他的新员工穿过了大厅，在Barnes的背影消失在一个拐角后才关上门坐回了自己的椅子上。

 

他拿起电话拨打了Natasha的分机。响了一声她就接了起来。

 

“怎么样，我说对了吧？”

 

“关于什么？”Steve问，她突然问了个问题让他有点不知所云。

 

“James Barnes。他是这个职位的最佳人选，对吧？”

 

哦，当然。“对，你说得对。事实上我当场就把这工作给他了。”

 

“他接受了吗？”

 

“接受了。他周一就来上班。我让Sam给了他一些书面材料让他回去做，但是周一你还是得跟他见面，把流程走完。”

 

“哦，太好了，”Natasha显然对这个结果十分满意，“我可不介意再盯着那张脸一次。”她紧接着笑了起来，连Steve都不知道她是不是认真的。

 

“好吧，总之…我就是想提前和你说一声。”Steve挂掉电话前说。

 

Steve叹了口气又埋头到那堆等着他过目和签署的文件中去，他要做完这些工作才能下班回家。他不想告诉Natasha他觉得这位新员工到底有多迷人。他认为他感到Barnes对他有不可抗力的吸引力这件事跟任何人都无关，而且他最不希望的就是公司里到处都在传他雇佣了Barnes是因为他长得帅这样的流言蜚语。他还不打算公私不分。

 

 

Barnes用工作表现证明了他的确是这个职位的最佳人选。他的工作完成得非常出色。但是他和其他员工的关系就显得差强人意。他的新闻稿完成得都非常理想，而且他是一个有魅力的人，举手投足蕴含着优雅。但是Barnes在闪星保安公司工作的时间越长，Steve在公司听到关于他的抱怨也越来越多。

 

Steve窝在办公室里埋头苦干了三个多星期，花了很长时间和一家连锁百货公司商定了一项收益可观的合同。他星期五早上到公司的时候，准备好了接下更多这样的大单子。

 

“早上好，Sam。”他经过他的助理的办公桌时说。

 

“早上好，Cap。”Sam说，“我这儿有点前几天那个商谈的一些新材料。”他递给了Steve一叠文件。

 

Steve点头接过文件。“谢谢。”他在快走到拐角的时候停下了，往后退了几步，说：“嘿，Sam。你经常能看见James Barnes是不是？”

 

“当然，他那么显眼。”

 

Steve吃惊地眨了眨眼：“我可不觉得这是你会注意到的事儿。”

 

Sam笑着说：“不，我是说他在办公室里踱来踱去的样子很难不被人注意到。他有时候就像被关在动物园里的老虎，你知道么？老是那么紧张不安。我在等着他咬人的那天。”

 

“这是什么意思？”

 

Sam突然看起来有点严肃。他四下看了看，确保没人在偷听他们说话。“其实这不关我的事，但是我觉得他还有点问题没有处理干净。更何况他还觉得他是个泡妞高手。将近一半的女秘书们都跟他出去约过会了，他还在努力泡那些在第一次的时候拒绝了他的姑娘们。”

 

他动作可够快的。Steve若有所思地点了点头。“你在你的互助小组会议上见过他吗？”（互助小组是老美那边的一种心理治疗方式，有的戒瘾会议也会采取互助小组方式。基本来说就是大家分享一下彼此的经历，互相监督鼓励之类的。）

 

Sam翻了个白眼：“他来过一次。托着下巴坐在最后一排，一个字都没说。会议结束前他就走了。他都没留下来吃块曲奇！”Sam一脸不可置信地摇了摇头，“不敢相信他居然没留下吃块曲奇。”

 

Steve叹了口气说：“谢谢你，Sam。”

 

Steve坐下把文件都放到了桌子上。他揉搓了一下自己精心修剪的胡子，然后又赶紧抚弄下巴让他的胡子光彩依旧。他拿起电话又给Natasha打了个电话。

 

“怎么了，大老板？”她调侃道。

 

“Natasha，你能不能把Barnes的档案调出来，告诉我他有没有和私人咨询师进行咨询？”

 

“当然，”她哼着歌答应道。Steve听到电话那边有敲击键盘的声音。“好了，让我看看。没有，目前他没有去看我们公司的任何一位咨询师，也没有对我们医疗保障覆盖范围外的治疗提出申请。”

 

“谢谢你，Natasha。”

 

“还有别的事儿吗？”

 

“不用了，这样就行。”Steve挂掉了电话。他知道这位红发美女生性谨慎，但是这并不代表她没有好奇心。

 

他试着不再去想Barnes，事实上他也成功了——他全身心地投入到了工作中。Sam在上午10:30的时候给他带了杯咖啡，而Steve察觉到这件事的时候已经是下午两点半了，他甚至忘了要吃午餐。

 

Steve用他已经迷糊了的眼睛看着面前的文件纸张。操，无论是Barnes还是这合同，他都快不能正常思考了。

 

他休息了一下去吃已经不再能算是午餐的中午那顿饭。他低着头走出办公室，到街对面的熟食店买了一个三明治。当他吃完的时候，他用对讲机和Sam说：“可以请你把Barnes叫来我的办公室么？”

 

“当然。”Sam在对讲器里说。他没有问为什么Steve没有自己打个电话把Barnes叫来。其实说实话，Steve自己也不知道（为什么没有自己打电话）。

 

他办公室门外响起的敲门声告诉他Barnes已经来了。

 

“请进。”他说。

 

“你想跟我谈谈吗，Roger先生？”

 

妈的，Steve已经有一段时间没有见到他了。但是眼前这个深色头发的男人看起来甚至更加迷人了——如果他真的还能更迷人的话。Steve轻轻的摇了摇头，想让自己保持头脑清楚。Steve希望自己的生活可以简单规律，但是现在James Barnes显然让这成为了一个奢望。

 

“叫我Steve，还记得吗？”他提醒道，“我还记得。我觉得有些事情我们需要谈一谈。”他示意Barnes坐下。

 

“怎么了？”他心存戒备地问道。

 

Steve盯着他。

 

“对不起，Rogers先……呃，Steve。你想跟我说什么？”他的声音很平静，但是他烦躁不安地把胳膊交叉抱在了胸前。

 

“办公室里有人说你现在的工作态度有些问题。我收到了你的部门其他员工的投诉。”

 

他能看见Barnes下巴上的肌肉都紧张了起来。他直视Steve的眼睛像是在向他挑战：“对不起，先生。”

 

Steve放弃了让他用名字称呼自己。“你和一些女性雇员的举止行为…这其实不管我的事，但是现在这已经成为全公司的谈资了。这是怎么回事？”

 

“什么事都没有，先生。我想我可能只是最近没有把全部的精力集中在工作上。”

 

“其实也并不是都关于工作。”Steve自言自语道。

 

Barnes听到了，他的笑容从他脸上褪了下去。

 

“Barnes…James。”Steve柔声说，“我知道你的服役记录，我知道在行动中受过伤。我知道在经历过这一切后，这对你并不容易…”

 

Steve说话声音越来越低，他把手搭在了Barnes的肩上。Barnes退缩了一下，但他没有躲开。

 

“听着，我们到外边去。走出这办公室到外边，找个地方我们谈谈。就你跟我两个人。”

 

“你想让我对我的老板吐露我的秘密？”

 

你不知道我到底是谁，我到底想要些什么（You don’t know who I am or what I want）

，Steve想，但他没有说出来。“不，我就是想跟你随便聊聊，就当我们是朋友。这样可以么？”

 

Barnes看上去稍微放松了一点，他那自得的笑容又回到了脸上。“当然，好吧。我们可以出去聊聊。你有什么想法？”

 

Steve看着他舔了舔自己的嘴唇。他试图忽略掉Barnes的这个让他心烦意乱的小习惯。“我知道有家酒吧就在街角，我有时候回家路上会去坐坐。我们五点往那边走，怎么样？”

 

“你今天五点能下班？我可听说你每天都是最后一个离开公司的。当老板的好处，嗯？”

 

“当然。不过今天是星期五，我可以破个例准时走。当老板的好处。”他冲着Barnes眨了眨眼。

 

Barnes摇了摇头，微微笑起来。“好吧。反正我也想去喝一杯。”

 

 

对讲器响了起来，Steve按了下去。“已经五点了，在我周末出去逍遥之前，你还有什么要我干的么？”Sam在那头问。

 

操，现在已经五点了？“不用了，谢谢。过个愉快的周末。”

 

“你也是。”Sam回答道，“哦对了，James Barnes正在这儿等着你呢。他看起来有点失落，你想让我告诉他，让他回去吗？”

 

“不，啊，告诉他我马上到。”

 

Steve把他的文件都放到了一边，然后简单地收拾了一下桌面——这样他周一来的时候马上就可以开始工作。他关掉电脑，发现自己的手上居然都是汗水。他在裤子上擦了擦手，向门口走去。

 

Barnes微笑着跟他打招呼。Sam已经下班走了，Barnes靠着他的桌子，两条长腿交叉着。

 

Steve咽了下口水。“准备好了吗？”

 

他们走了一个半街区，Steve发现Barnes步速跟他很一致。他推开酒吧的门走了进去。

 

“啊，我们应该占个桌子？我们聊天的话，还是安静私密一点会比较好？”操，他让这句话听起来好像他带Barnes出来约会一样。

 

Barnes只是点了点头，跟Steve走到角落里的一张桌子旁坐下。

 

他们坐在一张小小的桌子两边，面对面。服务员过来给他们点了单，他们都点的啤酒。她很快就把他们的酒送了过来。Steve想在他们两个都开始喝酒了之后，再尝试让Barnes和他交谈。

 

但结果是Barnes先张口的。他小心翼翼地把啤酒放在了自己面前的杯垫上。“这么说，你看过我的服役记录么？”

 

Steve点头，他像Barnes一样把啤酒摆好：“这是公司规定。我想了解我的员工在哪里服的役。公司里有很多退役老兵，不知道你信不信，我也是其中之一。”

 

Barnes笑了起来，他的眼睛有些阴沉：“哦，我知道。我在申请来公司工作之前就知道。所有人都知道。专注，严谨。每个人都听说过你服役时那些英勇无畏的故事（Focused, concerned. Everyone is heard about your bravery when you served.）。所有人都知道Steve Rogers。”

 

Steve不知道该怎么回应Barnes的赞美，所以他问道：“那你呢，Barnes，哪些关于你的事是我应该知道的？”

 

Barnes又端起了他的啤酒，他修长的手指把玩着瓶子上的图标。他把瓶嘴放在唇边，几口灌下了那瓶啤酒。他把空瓶冲着服务员摆了摆手，示意她再拿一瓶来。

 

Barnes喝着他的第二瓶啤酒，才开始讲自己的事。他告诉了Steve他的经历，告诉了他那些没有黑纸白字的被记载在服役记录中的那些事。他谈起了他是如何拼命控制住他的冲动，而先行动再思考后果的做事方式是如何的轻松便利。

 

Steve认真地听着Barnes说话，他的眼睛被他那富有表现力的嘴唇吸引住了。他说话时嘴唇的动作，他喝酒时嘴唇贴着瓶口的方式…Steve被那双美丽而迷人的嘴唇蛊惑了。Steve的手本能般地握紧了拳，紧紧地贴在桌面上。他应该是和Barnes像朋友一样在这里喝酒谈话。我们没在约会，他告诉自己。他可能甚至不喜欢男人。

 

当Barnes告诉他，因为一场坦克事故，他差点丢掉了自己的一条胳膊的时候，他靠着墙，眼睛半闭着。他说话的声音很平静，但是Steve可以看出他是如何一个一个的把字从唇间挤出来。

 

他不知道他们到底喝了多少啤酒，但是他非常确定Barnes喝的比他多。

 

但是Steve感到自己的舌头变得沉重而不听使唤，他在自己空白的大脑中努力搜寻着应该说的话。“我很抱歉，伙计。”他嘟囔到，他知道说这个于事无补，但是心意到了就行了，不是吗？

 

“没事，我没事。”Barnes说，他摆了摆手示意Steve不必担心。但是事实上他并不好。“嘿，谢谢你约我出来，请我喝啤酒。但是光谈谈其实什么用都没有，什么都不能改变。你知道那是什么样的，你见到的事，你做过的事…它们改变了你，伙计。”

 

Steve皱眉，他不相信他。Barnes在说些什么他很清楚，但是他更清楚Barnes过的一点都不好。他注视着Barnes，看到他眼中满溢着伤痛和愤怒。他的视线重新跌落到桌面上，他不知道怎么才能回应他。他想了一下，重新直视着Barnes说：“有什么是我能做的吗？”

 

Barnes还是笑，但这并不是愉悦的表示，而是一声暗藏着愤怒的短促嗤笑。“我也想知道。我不想成为那个承受不了压力，让生活都一塌糊涂的傻逼。看，我回来还不到一个月，我就找到了工作，现在还和我的老板一起喝酒。”

 

“不，我不是这个意思。”Steve说，“我请你出来喝酒是希望你可以跟我发泄一下，我是说，你没有跟我抱怨什么，但是——”

 

Barnes站了起来，轻晃了几下才站稳。“我该走了。我会在公司好好表现的。你要是能因为喝太醉，明天一觉醒来把我们说的这些都忘掉，那就太好了。”他半真半假地开着玩笑。

 

Steve也站了起来。“我们去打辆车吧。”他结了账，还给服务员留下了慷慨的小费。其间Barnes沉默地站着，等着他。

 

他们走出了酒吧，外边的冷空气让Steve的脑子清醒了一点。今天这顿酒什么目的都没达到，也许他有点太急于求成了。

 

他们很快就打到了车。Steve拉开车门让Barnes坐了进去。Barnes靠在车后座上看着Steve：“你不跟我坐一辆么？”他问，他说话都有点含糊不清了。

 

Steve坐到了Barnes旁边，然后告诉了司机他自己公寓的地址。他只能明天再过来这里把车开回家了。他转头问Barnes：“你要到哪儿？”

 

Barnes的脑袋靠在车窗上，他迷迷糊糊语无伦次地嘀咕了几句。Steve把手搭在他肩上轻轻地摇了摇：“你的地址呢？James？”这次彻底没反应了。“好吧，就刚才那个地址，我们两个一起下车。”他和司机说。

 

在四十五分钟的车程过半的时候，Barnes似乎是从突然醒了过来，至少他有点意识到自己是在车上了。“哦…嗨，”他有点不好意思地说。他揉了揉自己的后颈，伸展了一下脖子。“我刚才可能睡死过去了。”他舔了一下嘴唇。即使是在光线晦暗的出租车后座上，Steve也能看见他的双唇上闪着莹润的水光。

 

“没事。我不知道你的地址，而且你…”他有点尴尬的笑了笑，“我就告诉了司机我自己的地址，你可以在我的沙发上睡一觉。”

 

“好，多谢了伙计。多谢。这一切都谢谢你。你知道的，不是所有的老板都会抽出时间听员工，谈谈自己的…就跟你今天晚上做的一样。”他把他的领带扯松了一些，把衬衫的头两个纽扣也解开了。“我们还有多久能到？”

 

“大概二十分钟。”Steve说，他完全不能让自己的视线离开Barnes颈边的那双手。

 

出租车司机对这附近的路不是很熟，他在拐弯的时候车速太快，又加上拐了一个急转弯，Barnes从自己那边的座位上滑过来，几乎趴在了Steve的大腿上。混乱中，Barnes的手擦过了Steve的裆处，Steve紧张地吸了口气。

 

“抱歉。”Barnes说。

 

不过他看起来可一点都没有抱歉的样子。他又舔了舔嘴唇。

 

Barnes应该坐回他自己的那边，但是他没有坐回去。他挨着Steve坐着，他们的肩膀贴在一起。Steve的脑子里一阵混乱——酒精混合着他的血液冲向了他的老二。

 

“你还好吗？”Barnes问，他的手放在了Steve的大腿上。

 

“不好。”Steve几乎咬牙切齿地说。Barnes再次伸出舌头，舔了舔嘴唇。Steve的声音低沉而沙哑：“你在逗我玩。”操，他是不是把这句话真的说出来了？他不想说的。也许是喝醉和性饥渴这两件事让他完全处于颓势。

 

“没准你真干点什么，我就不逗你了。”Barnes说。他说话的声音如此之轻，如果他没有几乎是坐在Steve大腿上，他的声音就要被汽车发动机的声音盖过了。

 

妈的，现在Steve的脑子被他想象中Barnes坐在自己大腿上的画面给完全占据了。他看向Barnes的时候，发现他的眼睛暗了下来。这简直就是对他的邀请，他俯下身，把自己的嘴唇印在了他的唇上。Steve感觉到Barnes的呼吸轻浅的扑在他的脸上，他的嘴唇如此柔软。

 

在Steve轻咬他嘴唇的时候，Barnes的呼吸紊乱了一下。他张开嘴唇允许Steve的舌入侵他的口腔。他们没有一丝迟疑就加深了这个吻。Barnes发出了轻柔的、热情的声音，证明他和Steve一样享受着这个吻。

 

他们甚至都没有注意到车已经停在Steve的公寓楼门前了。司机有眼色地清了清嗓子，让他们知道已经到了。当他们分开的时候，Barnes追着继续想要继续把自己的唇贴上去，甚至发出了不满的呜咽。Steve向后仰倒，紧贴着座位，慢慢地吐了口气。

 

Steve摸到了他的钱包，他掏钱的时候偷偷瞄了一眼Barnes。Barnes正在整理衬衫的领子，他深眼窝内的蓝眼睛瞳孔已经放大了，只还剩下外面窄窄的一圈蓝色。他的嘴，天啊，看起来甚至比之前更加鲜艳欲滴，让Steve想再次亲吻啃噬他。

 

Steve数都没有数，抓了一把钞票塞给了出租车司机。他把Barnes从车里拉出来，他们走进大门，走到楼里，穿过大堂，走进电梯，他的手一直没有松开。

 

“Steve。”Barnes小声叫他的名字，看起来有点不高兴，他还想继续跟他接吻。Steve靠近他，把Barnes按在电梯的墙壁上。他没有拒绝他，他没有理由去拒绝。所以他俯下身，贴近他，又一次的把他们的唇贴在一起，他张开嘴吞下Barnes的低声呻吟。Steve永远都忘不了，当他把自己的一条腿挤进Barnes的双腿间的时候，Barnes那声近乎淫荡的甜蜜的呻吟。而Steve的动作让他热情地拥抱住了他。

 

幸运的是，电梯很快就到了Steve的楼层，而且Steve的公寓离电梯也很近。在他在身上慌乱翻出钥匙的时候，现在的真实情况让他有点犹豫。他马上就要把他喝得烂醉的同事带到自己的公寓里去……天啊，做 **那些** 他想对Barnes做的事。

 

他终于找到钥匙开了门锁，但是他把门把手攥在手里的时候停住了。

 

“你以前也做过这样的事？”Steve深呼吸了一下，因为Barnes看起来实在是太习以为常了。

 

Barnes看着他，他的回答是又伸出舌头舔了舔自己的嘴唇。他把手覆在Steve的手上，转动了门把手。

 

Steve在他们走进公寓内，关上门之后，吞了下唾液，咬了下自己的嘴唇。他靠在门上说：“我是说，你喜欢男人？而且我明白，我是你的老板，但是你不用觉得你必须和我……”他伸手指了下自己。

 

Barnes笑起来，他的声音低沉而沙哑：“我喜欢 **你** 。（I like  **you**.我这么觉得。）”他回答道。而作为证明，他靠近Steve，贴在他身上。即使烂醉如泥，他还是这样美丽而热情。

 

 

 


	2. The Proposal

Steve是被旁边人嘟囔出的一连串脏话吵醒的。“他妈的，操，该死！”他睁开一只眼睛，看见James Barnes就躺在他的床上，他的旁边。他们肯定是在昨晚上不知道干第几场的时候挪到这里来的，因为他很清楚的记得他们绝对不是从这儿开始的。

 

Steve清醒过来了，他睁开眼转过头看向Barnes。他微笑着把手放在自己脸上用力搓了下。“早上好。”他柔声说。

 

Barnes慌乱地坐起来，结果立马呻吟着又躺下了。他用手抱着头说：“我我昨天晚上到底喝了多少？妈的，我真的很抱歉。我这就走，我只是得…先找到我的裤子。”

 

Steve横过一条胳膊压着Barnes的胸口：“等等，你不用走。放松。”

 

“放松？我喝个烂醉，然后跟我的老板到了他的家，然后我们……哦操。我就记得昨晚上好像有个口活，我们到底做了些什么？”Barnes呻吟着用胳膊挡住了眼睛。

 

Steve做起来，低头看着他床上的这个男人。他深棕色的头发有点乱糟糟的，脸上也长出了胡茬，但是他还是觉得他那么好看。他的脸上浮起了一抹微笑。

 

“接吻，昨天晚上我们一直都在接吻。而且没错，口活，你的嘴真是有天分。”他坏笑着说。

 

Barnes从枕头下偷瞄了他一眼。“呃…谢谢。”他语气里充满讥讽。

 

“不，谢谢 **你** 。听着，我还没喝 **那么** 醉。昨天晚上那些真的很棒。但是如果你不想谈这个，或者想干脆忘掉当它没发生过，怎么都行。我可以给你叫辆出租车，我们星期一公司见。”

 

“好主意。”Barnes解脱一般地松了口气，“可是我还是得找到我的衣服。”

 

Steve迈动他的腿下了床。“我去找。”他说。他顺着地上的一溜衣服走到了大门口。他回来的时候两个胳膊上都挂着一摞衣服——他自己的和Barnes的各挂在一只上。

 

Barnes已经坐起来了，把毯子盖在大腿上。Steve把他的那堆衣服扔给他，但是他自己丝毫都没有穿衣服的意思。

 

“你就打算光着身子站在那，看我穿衣服？”

 

Steve笑出声来：“我让你不自在了么？你昨天看我的裸体可不是这样的。”

 

Barnes呻吟了一声：“现在让我看你裸体我也没问题。我就是不想再干傻事儿。”他把他的四角裤放到毯子底下，然后藏在毯子底下蠕动着穿了上去，然后才把毯子拉开。

 

“好吧，我明白了。”Steve点头说道。他从浴室门后把自己的浴袍拿了出来穿上。“好了吧。现在没有什么困扰了吧？”

 

Barnes正在跟他衬衫上的扣子战斗，他抬头看了看Steve，咬了下嘴唇说：“稍微好点。”

 

Steve在Barnes穿衣服的时候，给他叫来了出租车。“也许我们周一可以谈谈这件事。”他说。

 

Barnes扭过头看着Steve。他的眼睛里布满了血丝而且一脸恐慌：“妈的，就这么完了，是吗？我周一来，然后你让我收拾东西走人？”

 

Steve吃惊得退了一步：“不。你怎么会这么想？当然不是！”

 

“你还让我继续为你工作？”

 

“当然了。我告诉你，我不会利用这件事来做对你不利。我只是…如果你愿意的话周一来我的办公室，我希望可以在更理想的环境下再跟你谈谈。你现在的状态不适合谈任何事。所以先回家吧，休息放松一下，我们以后再谈。”

 

“行，好吧。”Barnes看起来没有那么担心了，“那就周一再说。”

 

Steve把他送到了门口，Barnes等电梯的时候，他也站在玄关处看着他。他希望工作的时候他们俩不要觉得太尴尬。他也希望Barnes可以接受他周一想和他谈的那些事。

 

 

 

终于到了周一早上，Steve希望Barnes能主动来找他。现在他俩之间已经很尴尬了，他不想这件事更加变本加厉。如果Barnes想把星期五晚上发生的事全部都忘掉，当做从来没有发生过，他也会尊重他的意愿。

 

他早早就到了公司——虽然他平时也是第一个到公司的，但是今天他早到了足足一个半小时。他煮了咖啡，这件事平时都是Sam做的——他会煮好咖啡，然后在其他的员工到公司之前端到他的办公室。

 

Steve坐在办公桌后，喝着咖啡，抬起手指无聊地在桌上敲着他从家里带过来的文件夹。很快就到九点了，公司里其他的办公室都已经开始照常营业了。

 

九点四十五分的时候，他觉得Barnes可能不会来了。他把那个文件夹放到了办公桌的第一个抽屉里，准备开始工作。

 

只过了一小会儿，他桌上的对讲器响了。他从眼前的文件上抬起头来，按下了对讲器按钮。“怎么了Sam？”

 

“James Barnes来了。他说你想见他？我这边没有他的预约记录。你想让我怎么做？”

 

“让他回去。”Steve简单明了地说。他靠在椅子的靠背上，把脚搭在了桌子的边缘。咖啡因和欲望在他的血管里狂飙，他想站起来在房间里走走，但是他忍住了。他逼自己继续坐着，甚至脸上的神色也平静如常。

 

门上响起了短促而敷衍的敲门声，在Steve出声让他进来之前，Barnes一下就把门打开了。

 

Steve看向他，眼神锐利：“你来了。”

 

“我没想立马就上你这儿来。我不想显得太急不可耐。我整个周末都在想你要跟我说什么。”

 

Steve摸了摸他蓄了胡子的下巴：“请坐，Barnes。”

 

Barnes先坐下了。他看着Steve，不耐烦地整理了下自己的领带。

 

“通常我不会在办公室里跟人聊这种话题。而且，我通常也不会跟工作关系的人发展为情侣。但是你来了我很高兴，”Steve最终还是说，“我是想跟你谈谈我们在周五晚上做的事。”

 

Barnes抬起头来，他灰蓝色的眼睛十分明亮：“我不后悔。”

 

“很好，我也不后悔。我想告诉你，我并不是为了想灌醉你，然后把你拐回家，才约你出去喝酒的。”

 

“我知道。”Barnes说，像是打了败仗一样。“都是我的错。你还记不记得，”他停了一下，清了清嗓子，“你还记不记得我跟你说过的？”

 

Steve郑重地点头：“我记得。”

 

“要让生活正常进行下去太难了。不能时刻都那么紧张不安，不能因为一点声响就恐惧萎缩…当我在公众场合的时候，身边有其他人的时候，好好地约束住自己对我来说简直太累了。”

 

“那你跟我在一起的时候，感觉怎么样呢？”Steve问。

 

“跟你在一起的时候，我感觉你了解我。也许我可以放松警惕……”

 

“Barnes，我喜欢你。我特别喜欢你。”

 

Barnes点头，吞了下口水。

 

Steve接下来说：“我有个建议。”

 

Barnes扬起了一边的眉毛，但他还是没说话。

 

“我是个很好相处的人。但是有时候每个人都需要…这么说吧，发泄一下情绪。你明白么？”

 

Barnes点头。

 

“而我喜欢的方式，并不是跟其他人一样喝杯茶就行了。”

 

Barnes看起来有点警惕。他的眉毛动了动：“那么，你是不是接下来就要告诉我你喜欢干什么了？”

 

Steve把声音压低：“我喜欢握有控制权——在床上。我喜欢顺从的另一半。”

 

Barnes的脸一下就红了，他低着头看着地毯。

 

Steve的声音平稳而坚定。他用拇指和食指捏着Barnes的下巴，让他抬起头来和他四目相对。

 

“好吧。那这是怎么一回事？就跟那些书里写的似的？他们管这叫什么来着……”

 

Steve跟触电了一样把自己的手收了回来。“不，绝不一样。等等，你看过那些书？”

 

“没，”Barnes轻松地说，“但是我认识很多看那些书的女的。好吧，你是说，你也想把我绑起来然后打我？我的行为不尽人意的时候你就会惩罚我？就好比我在公司里表现不佳？”

 

“不，这不关惩罚的事儿。这是关于控制权。是你要放松下来，让我来控制你，这是我们要做的。”

 

“这是什么意思？你不想打我？”Bucky趾高气扬地问。

 

“我可没说我不想打你。”

 

“哦。”Barnes只说了这一个字。他想了一下，说：“这就像一种治疗法？”

 

“不，”Steve说到了重点，“事实上，我也想让你继续接受心理治疗。如果你还没准备好接受心理治疗的话，或者我们可以先开始这种方法。我的建议只是你总得有个方式去发泄。”他放下了他的手，注视着Barnes，“我觉得这对你有好处，对我们两个都好。”

 

Barnes舔了舔嘴唇：“我觉得我挺喜欢你这主意。”他有点害羞地微笑起来。

 

Steve对此回报了一个更加温暖而富有感染力的笑容。

 

“好了，”Barnes点头。“我在哪儿签字？这个是这样的吗？我们得签个合同还是什么别的东西？”

 

Steve从办公桌的第一个抽屉里，把今早那个文件夹拿出来。“看一看。我没有对你设置任何限制。你告诉我哪些没问题，哪些会让你觉得不自在。我是Dom，但是我们不会做那些你觉得不可以的事。而且如果你想改变主意，你可以随时告诉我，我们再来修订这个。”

 

Barnes拿过了那个文件夹，打开它阅读那些文字材料。

 

“你不用现在就决定。也许你花点时间好好考虑一下会更好。”

 

“那你呢，你也需要时间考虑吗，Steve？”

 

“当我见你第一面的时候，我就知道自己想要什么了。”

 

Barnes对此又报以了一个自鸣得意的笑容。

 

“把这个拿走吧。等你觉得准备好了的时候告诉我。”Steve说，他把双手交叉放在脑后，靠在了椅背上。

 

Barnes站起来，用右手拿着那个文件夹。“我准备好了。”他说。

 

“你就是这么不听话，是不是？”Steve在椅子上坐直了，他把手肘放在了桌面上。“星期五晚上下班后，晚上七点整来我家。我会叫好中餐外卖，我们把这个从头到尾看一遍，然后一步一步慢慢来。”

 

“就跟约会似的？”

 

Steve露齿而笑：“可以这么说。”

 

Barnes俯下身，把自己的唇压在了Steve的嘴唇上。这个吻只持续了一秒——Steve向后退开了。

 

“工作的时候不可以，明白吗？”

 

 

星期五晚上七点，Barnes准时到了。他带着Steve周一上午给他的那个文件夹。这还是Steve第一次看见他穿休闲装，他穿了一件白色带扣套头衫（Henley shirt是一种没有领子但是胸前有一排扣的套头衫，有点像网球T恤但是没有领，或者说有点像美队1里吧唧哥哥的那件军服的感觉）和牛仔裤。

 

Steve把他迎了进来：“真准时，我点的吃的也刚到。”

 

“我知道，我来的时候刚好碰见送外卖的人往外走。”

 

“我不知道你喜欢吃什么。我应该问问你的，真抱歉。”Steve说，“所以我点了一大堆不一样的。”Steve侧过身，让他看到放满了食物的餐桌。

 

“我们俩吃这么多？不会还有人要来吧？”

 

Steve笑着说：“没有，就你跟我。剩下也没关系。”

 

Steve很快装满了自己的盘子，他从几个不同的餐盒中一样拿了点。Barnes也在自己的盘子里放了点吃的。

 

Steve已经快吃完了才发现Barnes只挑了几口米饭，咬了两口蛋卷吃。

 

“怎么了，不和你胃口？要不我去点个披萨什么的？”

 

“不用，不是这个的事儿…我就是有点太紧张太兴奋（Wound up有紧张和兴奋两个意思）了。”

 

Steve发觉他没有单纯地用紧张（Nervous）这个词。“兴奋？”

 

“是啊。对，就是紧张加兴奋。我不知道这到底要怎么做，但是它让我兴奋起来了。我…我他妈光跟你坐在这儿，想着你的事儿就快硬了。你在微笑，在吃东西，而我真的搞不清楚你在想什么。”

 

Steve把筷子放下，在餐巾上擦了擦嘴和手。“你老是这么不耐心。你准备好了跟我谈谈细节了？”

 

Barnes点头。他打开文件夹，把最上边的那张纸递给Steve。“我自己也做了点功课，你不喜欢那些稀奇古怪的玩意真是太好了。”

 

Steve扫了一眼Barnes递过来的那张纸。“很好，这些我都没问题。你都已经签好字了。”Steve找来一杆笔，把他的名字签到了Barnes的名字下边。“好，我们都同意这些了。我们用交通信号灯的颜色来——”

 

Barnes点头：“我明白。红色是停，绿色是继续。”

 

“还有黄色是缓一缓，”Steve继续说完，“我不打算也不会做那些你觉得不可以的事。我也不会让你流血。”

 

Barnes轻蔑地哼了一声。“好吧。”他点头。“但是我们开始之前我有个要求，在这个协议以外的要求。”

 

“是什么？”

 

“你能不能…我是说，你可以叫我Bucky吗，Sir？”他稍微低下了头，但是Steve还是可以看出他眼神的真诚。

 

“Bucky？”他问。

 

Barnes点头。“拜托？我的中间名是Buchanan，Bucky这个昵称对我有特别的意义。这个名字可以……”他停顿了一下，舔了一下嘴唇，“可以让我们更享受。”

 

Steve把一只手放在了Barnes，哦不，是Bucky的头上。“Bucky，”他试着叫了叫这个名字，“我喜欢。”

 

Bucky愉悦地笑了，他笑起来的样子像只猫。“我也喜欢你叫我Bucky，Sir。”

 

Steve也微笑起来，他很高兴Bucky叫他“Sir”。“我敢打赌，你跪下来的样子一定很好看。”Steve说，Bucky有点吃惊。

 

“啊？”

 

“跪下，Bucky。”

 

Bucky按他说的，跪在了Steve面前的地毯上。

 

“啊，你确实明白怎么服从命令。好孩子。”Steve表扬道，“那么，告诉我点关于你的事吧Bucky。”

 

“有什么可说的。”Bucky说，耸了耸肩抬起头。“你已经对我进行过背景调查了，我的服役记录你也已经都看过。你什么都知道了。”

 

Steve摇了摇头：“不，我不是这个意思。如果你不合作的话，你就不能得到奖励。”

 

“所以你这是在奖励我，不是在惩罚我？”

 

“我们在做的这些事，本来就不都是惩罚。最重要的是信任。你要相信我可以把你照顾好。”

 

“我可以自己照顾自己。我可不是…我不会—”Barnes说话有点磕巴，他的脸红了。

 

Steve的声音非常平静：“我不是说你不能照顾自己。你很厉害。但是那跟这件事没有关系。”

 

“那跟什么有关系？”

 

“跟你有关，跟我有关。跟 **我们** 有关。”

 

“还有 **我们** 的事儿？”

 

Steve点头：“对。我们是一体的——这是这个协议所有的意义。”

 

Bucky放松了肩膀，但是他的背还挺得笔直。“ **我们** 。”他试着说了说这个词。

 

Steve微笑：“现在，告诉我点关于你的事。告诉我点你的服役记录和背景调查上没有的事儿。”

 

Barnes舔了舔嘴唇：“如果我告诉你的话，就能得到奖励？”

 

“没错。这么说吧，你告诉我一件事，我就脱掉你的一件衣服。提醒你，得是关于你的事实。我不想听你最喜欢什么口味的泡泡糖这种废话。”

 

Steve敢说Bucky听到他说泡泡糖的时候差点就笑出来了，但是他忍住了。他抬头看着Steve：“我15岁的时候，第一次跟个女孩滚到床上去。”他大胆地说。

 

Steve的手滑到Bucky的体侧，抓住了他套头衫的下摆。他把下摆拽起来，拉过Bucky头上把衣服脱了下来。他注意到当他的手擦过Bucky布满伤疤的肩膀时候，他退缩了一下。“继续。”他在鼓励Bucky的同时退后了一步。

 

“我第一次跟一个男的上床也是15岁。”

 

Steve知道Bucky在等着自己的反应，不过他不打算满足他。以他上周末给自己做口活的技术来看，这也没什么可吃惊的。Steve只是弯下腰，他的手技术地解下了Barnes的腰带。他把它慢慢的抽出来，扔在了一边。

 

“喂。”Barnes对此有点不满。

 

Steve摇头：“我告诉过你，我们得慢慢来。太着急对你自己没好处。”

 

Bucky抿着嘴，用恼火的目光回复他。他平静了一下继续说：“我以前有个女朋友，有次上床的时候她打了我的屁股（Spank me）。”

 

Steve推着Bucky，把他摆成了坐姿，把他的鞋脱了下来。他扫了眼Bucky的脸，等着Bucky再次表示不满。但是他没有。Steve把他的袜子也脱了下来，又让他跪了回去。

 

“其实她打我的时候，我还挺喜欢的。”Bucky说。他咽了下口水，紧接着又咽了一下。“她只那么做过一次，我想也许她是想开个玩笑。但是她打我的时候，我几乎是立刻就射了。她后来再也没那么做过，甚至连说都没说过。”

 

Bucky在Steve解开他牛仔裤的纽扣，拉开拉链的时候有点细微的颤抖。在Steve把Bucky的牛仔裤褪到他的胯骨的时候，他还是把目光锁定在Bucky脸上。裤子滑落到他的膝盖处，露出了他的内裤。透过灰色的布料，Steve看见Bucky现在可不止是半硬了。

 

“我告诉你我不后悔上周末的事儿。我说的不全是实话。”Bucky轻声说。

 

Steve等着他说完。

 

“我后悔没能记住你的手触摸我的感觉。”

 

“很好。做得很好，Bucky。”Steve说。他又一次弯下腰。这次他把Bucky的四角裤的松紧皮筋向下拉到了臀部以下。Bucky的家伙挣脱束缚跳了出来，几乎要贴到他的小腹上，Bucky因此轻吸了口气。

 

现在Bucky一丝不挂地跪在他面前。Steve抑制不住笑意。Bucky是如此美丽而饥渴。他的阴茎从一开始就硬了，而Steve几乎都没怎么碰他。

 

“现在干什么？”Bucky问，他的眼神在请求Steve做些什么，做那些他计划好的事。

 

“现在，我们该到床上去了。”

 

Bucky解脱了似的放松了肩膀。“早他妈就该去。”

 

 

“你表现得真好，Bucky。真是个好孩子。”Steve说，翻身下床解开了Bucky手腕上的束缚。Bucky筋疲力竭软绵绵地倒在了枕头堆上。Steve温柔的把他搂向了自己那一边，他躺在Bucky的背后轻轻揉着他的肩膀，在他的后颈处印下一个又一个轻浅的亲吻。

 

“跟我说说话，Bucky。”

 

Bucky过了好一阵才回答：“你想让我说什么？”他的声音变得很嘶哑。

 

Steve耸了耸肩：“什么都行。”

 

“我喜欢这个。”

 

“嗯？”Steve哼了一声，微笑着把下巴靠在Bucky的肩膀上。

 

“真的。”

 

Steve和Bucky抱紧了点，他把自己还包裹在棉质内裤里勃起的家伙滑进了Bucky的臀缝。“让我这样抱你一会儿，然后我们再去清理一下，好嘛？”

 

“嘿，”Bucky说，扭过头看着Steve。“你还硬着呢。”

 

Steve笑着说：“别担心，Bucky。我们还有一整个周末。”


	3. Just Because I’m a Gentleman Doesn’t Mean I Won’t Spank You

他们在床上拥抱着依偎在一起很长时间。虽然Steve喜欢Bucky任他摆布的感觉，但是他也同样享受着把这个迷人的棕发男人温存着环抱在怀里的感觉。他们的身体契合得如此完美，简直理应就该在一起。

 

他以为Bucky可能已经睡着了，但是Bucky抬起他枕在Steve手臂上的脑袋，转过头来说：“嘿，Steve。”

 

“怎么了，Bucky？”

 

Bucky微笑着舒展了一下腰背的肌肉，看起来愈发像一只餍足而乖巧的猫。“我有没有告诉你我有多喜欢你叫我Bucky？”

 

Steve在Bucky的肩上印下了一个火辣而湿润的吻。“太好了，我喜欢那么叫你。”他不停地亲吻着Bucky的肩膀和脖颈，他的嘴唇轻柔的摩挲着Bucky的伤疤。

 

“你是第一个可以碰我那里的人。”Bucky轻声说。

 

Steve亲吻着Bucky微笑起来：“要不要去吃点东西？”

 

Bucky靠着Steve的身体因为笑而颤动了几下：“你怀里抱着我，然后你还在想吃的？怪不得你这么大的块头。”

 

Steve大笑着说：“我当然是为你着想，你刚才基本上没吃什么，你得储备点能量。”

 

Bucky听了他的话在床上扭了扭。

 

“而且，”Steve继续说，“我也不是一直都这么壮，我以前是个小瘦子。”

 

“真的？”Bucky坐起来伸了个懒腰问，“后来呢？”

 

Steve点头。“我想可能我就是长个子比别人晚。我进了军队然后…”他耸了耸肩之后坐起来，迈开长腿下了床。

 

他们一起坐在厨房里吃已经冷掉了的中国菜。这次Bucky吃得差不多和Steve一样多。Bucky自己也分不清是因为先前吃的不多所以饿了，还是他在按Steve建议的在储存能量。

 

“Steve，你是怎么开始的？”Bucky嚼着食物突然问。

 

“开始什么？你是说穿着内裤跟一个超级帅哥一起在半夜吃中国菜？”Steve开玩笑说。

 

Bucky把嘴里的食物咽了下去，摇了摇头。“不，我是说，你是怎么想当个Dom的。”

 

Steve思考的时候抿住了嘴。“还记得我跟你说我不是一直都是这个体格吗？”

 

“怎么了？”

 

“我以前是个骨瘦如柴的小个子，经常挨欺负，别人打架也经常把我卷进去。有时候我都觉得我能活到变壮的那天简直就是个奇迹。”他停了下，叹了口气用手扒了扒头发，“我从来都不知道我爸是谁，我妈妈也很早就去世了。”

 

“我很抱歉，”Bucky小声说，“你没必要…”

 

“没事，”Steve摆了摆手，“我应该谈谈这些，你也应该听听。很长一段时间我都是个愤怒的孩子，我看什么都不顺眼，因为我什么都控制不了。后来我参了军，以为这会对我有好处，让我能找到人生的方向。”

 

Bucky对这感觉很了解，他点了点头。

 

“但是实际上参军让我感觉比之前更糟。就在那时候，我遇见了，呃，名字不重要，我遇见了一个有经验的Sub。我为她痴狂，而她觉得建立起这样的关系会对我有好处，能让我学会控制我的愤怒——那种感受就像是无论你在做什么都是孤立无助的。这样的关系并不只是为了能把一个人绑起来做龘爱，你明白么？”

 

Bucky的一只手慢慢划过桌面，他碰到了Steve的手指，随后他们两个人的手指纠缠在了一起：“你找到我也是因为这个吗？”

 

Steve捏了一下他的手：“可以这么说。”

 

“所以，你喜欢的不是眼罩或者手铐，而是握有控制权？”

 

“我不是说我不喜欢约束装置和击打，但是这不代表我没这些就不行。如果我想要打你的话，我不喜欢用鞭子，我更喜欢用我自己的手。这样会感觉更加亲密（intimate）。”

 

Bucky听到“intimate”这个词后就红了脸。“也就是说，你喜欢握有控制权，但是你会听我的，我想要什么你就做什么？”

 

“就像我们说过的，你告诉我什么不行，而我绝对不会逼你去做。如果你想让我停下来或者暂时缓一缓的话，你就得记住安全词。”

 

Bucky微笑，Steve的回答他很满意。“那我能不能问问，你的第一个Sub，她后来怎么样了？”

 

“我们分手了。她想要的东西我给不了。而且我觉得我们俩根本就没她想得那么合拍。”Steve说的是时候带着一丝的伤感。

 

“现在你有我了。”Bucky说，他也捏了捏Steve的手。

 

“没错。你现在也有我了（You've got me）。Bucky，你现在是我的了。但是如果你什么时候想分开，你觉得从我这儿得到的已经足够了，或者你觉得我根本就是个混蛋，再或者你不想把这样的关系继续下去了，你就和我说。你跟我说，我们就分手，结束这一切。”

 

Bucky安静地思考了一会儿：“那如果是在我有这种想法之前，你先觉得厌倦了呢？”

 

“Bucky，我想要帮助你，真的。我想要把你的心结解开，把你的问题解决掉。我会一直陪你到时间尽头（I’m with you till the end of the line）。”

 

Bucky似乎接受了Steve的回答，相信了他说的话。他们吃完饭把厨房收拾干净了，Steve把Bucky拥进怀里，他的手指穿过他浓密的棕色头发。

 

Bucky捏着Steve的胯部，把手伸进了Steve的内裤里。“你到底什么时候才打算把内裤脱下来？”

 

“你就是想把我拖回床上，对不对？”Steve微笑着说，温柔地把Bucky的手拉开。

 

“好吧，你跟我说要有耐心，但是我真的忍不住。我也想看你高潮的样子。”

 

“哦？”Steve扬起了眉，“现在？那你觉得我们得怎么做？”

 

“你现在就是在逗我，对吧？”Bucky夸张地撅嘴。

 

Steve用手摩挲着Bucky的下唇。“如果我就是在逗你呢？你又不能反抗。”

 

Bucky的脸红得能滴出血来，情色的红色从他的脖子向胸口蔓延。他再一次抓住了Steve的内裤，飞快的把它拉了下来。内裤被拉下了Steve的臀部，滑过他的长腿，掉在了地上。

 

“真是个贪婪的孩子。Bucky，你知道后来那些贪婪的孩子怎么样了吗？”

 

“不。”Bucky粗鲁地说，他的嘴唇因为这个词的发音而微微撅起来。

 

“他们挨了打，Bucky。”Steve揽住他的肩膀，带他朝卧室走去。“上床，”Steve皱着眉说，“这次不许说话。除非有我的允许，否则我不想听到你的声音。”

 

Bucky有那么一瞬间看起来似乎是想要争论一下。但是他顺从地爬到了床上跪好。

 

接下来点这里：

 

他们两个都瘫倒在了床上，身体汗湿而粘腻。他们面对面地躺在床中央。Steve抚摸着Bucky的头发，他把它们从他汗湿的脸颊上拨开，重新抚弄服帖。“很棒，你做的棒极了，Bucky。你真是棒极了。”

 

Bucky颤抖着用嘴吸了一口气。在他闭上眼之前，有一滴眼泪从他的眼角滴落下来，只有一滴。

 

“嘘…没事了Bucky。你现在安全了。我们做完了，没事了。”Steve安慰道。

 

“我知道，”Bucky低声说，“我只是…可能我只是惊到我自己了。”

 

“什么意思？”

 

“没有我想的那么疼。”Bucky赞叹道。

 

Steve把Bucky的脸捧在手里：“我没有伤到你吧？”

 

“很疼，不过你别误会，我还有点喜欢。”

 

“只是有点喜欢？”Steve表现出有点自信心受挫的样子。

 

“好吧，”Bucky承认道，“比一点点多。我他妈的喜欢极了。”

 

Steve笑着从床上起身，他摇晃了几下才站稳，连他都觉得腿发软。

 

“你去哪儿？”Bucky问，他看起来又开始紧张警惕了。

 

“我马上就回来，我保证。”

 

Steve回来的时候手里拿了一瓶橙汁。“给，”他说，他扶着Bucky坐了起来，“喝吧。”

 

“你对我真好，Steve。”Bucky小声说。

 

Steve摇了摇头：“我就应该要照顾你。”

 

Bucky点了点头，喝了口果汁。

 

“你确定你真的没事吗？你知道的，如果刚才那对你有点太过分了，你只要说那个词就可以了。”Steve说。

 

Bucky有点了点头，然后他把头靠在了Steve的肩膀上。

 

Steve轻轻亲吻着他的头发：“我们去洗个澡吧，我们两个身上都一团糟。”

 

Bucky顺从地跟着Steve走进了浴室。Steve准备冲澡的时候，他坐在了最近的马桶盖上。

 

Steve调节着水温和莲蓬头的角度。很快水蒸气翻腾着充满了浴室，像是白色的浴帘。

 

“来吧，Bucky，水温不错，很暖很舒服。”

 

Steve走进淋浴间里，伸出了一只手给Bucky。Bucky看起来有点犹豫，但他还是拉着Steve的手，让Steve把他拉到了温暖的水帘下。

 

Bucky看着Steve，脸上挂着一抹慵懒的微笑。水从他们俩中间落下。Steve在莲蓬头底下揉了把脸，他温柔的握着Bucky的肩让他转了个神。“好了，来吧，我帮你洗头发。”他拿起洗发水瓶，在手上挤了一些，然后触摸着Bucky的棕色头发。他的手指在Bucky头上按摩着，把洗发水打出了泡沫。Bucky在Steve的手指按摩他头皮的时候，舒服地轻声呻吟了一下。

 

他的头发已经全都沾满了泡沫，Steve让他站在莲蓬头下。“闭上眼，我好冲干净。”等Bucky的头发冲干净了之后，Steve把洗发水瓶递到他手上。他微微弯下腰，让Bucky能够到他的头。“现在你帮我洗吧。”

 

“这样行吗？”Bucky问。他修长的手指在Steve的头上按摩着，Steve回答道：“你是个天使，Bucky。”

 

Steve的头发也洗干净了，他拿了块肥皂过来。他轻柔的在Bucky的胸膛和手臂上涂好了肥皂，随后他涂遍了Bucky的全身。他细细品味着他手下Bucky光滑而精瘦的肌肉的触感。他在洗他打过的地方的时候尤其小心，他小心的用手在那柔嫩的皮肤上涂抹。

 

“好了，该你了。”他把肥皂递给了Bucky。Bucky慢慢地帮Steve洗着，他的眼睛里闪过一抹调皮的光。他从Steve的胸膛上开始涂抹，一路向下。他把Steve的身体前前后后的洗了一遍，嘴上挂着顽皮的笑。他的手指握着Steve的小臂，把他拽进了一个混乱的湿吻中。

 

Steve允许Bucky亲吻他。Bucky的舌头扫过Steve的双唇，挑逗着他的舌头。当Bucky在亲吻着Steve呻吟出声的时候，Steve退出了。Bucky已经又硬了，他的家伙在双腿间立了起来。

 

“Bucky，你简直无可救药。也这么让我无法抗拒。但是现在不行，攒着。”他说，亲吻了下Bucky的太阳穴，“我累了。”

 

 

Steve是在周日早上把Bucky送回家的，他们两个都因为某些令人愉快的事而累坏了。他知道如果Bucky在他那里呆一整个周末的话，周一上班他们两个肯定都是一塌糊涂一团糟。Steve目送Bucky离开，他在Bucky消失在他视野的时候就已经开始想念他，这种感觉对他而言奇怪而又陌生。自从他和上一个Sub分手之后，他对于投入感情一直都很谨慎。他从不曾让自己跟任何人走得太近，男人女人都一样。

 

也不是说他没有过其他的Partner，没有过其他的Sub，他只是没想再开始一段认真的、投入的、可以长时间发展的感情生活。而现在Bucky让他开始重新考虑了。

 

工作日的几天过的很慢，Bucky没有睡在他床上，Steve简直觉得过得没有盼头。虽然他们每天都能在公司见面，但是这完全不一样。Steve跟他清楚的说过，在上班的时候，他们之间只能是工作关系。但是他们经常互相发短信，好吧，是发很多短信。

 

有时候短信内容很平常，比如互相询问一下工作进度，有的时候是问要不要一起吃午餐。有的时候Steve会给Bucky连着发好几条的短信。有的时候是露骨地调戏Bucky，有的时候则是详尽地描述他想如何跟他做前戏。一想到Bucky会因为这些短信而紧张好几个小时，他的心情就简直愉悦极了。

 

 

周五Sam请了病假，Steve叫来了个实习生来暂时接过Sam的工作。Bucky到公司的时候Steve看到了他。Bucky走过他身边的时候他正在给实习生交代Sam平时的工作内容。Steve抬头，微笑着冲Bucky使了个眼神。

 

Bucky跟其他的人一样跟他问了好。但是Steve能看出Bucky对他回以微笑的时候眼中的光彩。他们把今天晚上和周末都计划好了。Steve知道让Bucky等一周对他而言简直就是折磨，但是他让他等并不是为了折磨他。至少不全是。

 

 

那天稍后，Steve想要到员工休息室去喝杯咖啡。通常都是Sam把咖啡端到他的办公室，但是今天Sam请了假，他现在的临时助手是个实习生。他想为了他们两个人都好，还是自己去吧。

 

他转过拐角的时候，瞥见Bucky正和Natasha坐在休息室的一张小桌子旁。休息室里只有他们两个人，他们正在轻声交谈。Steve停了下来，站在门边听他们在说什么。

 

“也就是说，我们公司不禁止员工内部恋爱？”Bucky问。

 

“不，”Natasha回答道，“我们觉得这种事没有必要做规定。Steve也一直认为只要不影响工作，谁都没资格管你跟谁约会。”

 

Steve看Bucky捧着咖啡杯点了点头。

 

“怎么问这个？你这周末准备和咱们公司的某个美人来个火辣的约会？”

 

Steve看不到Bucky的脸，但是他敢肯定Natasha的直白肯定让他脸红了。

 

Bucky被咖啡呛住了差点喷出来：“没，就是想问问。”

 

Steve在想Natasha会不会接受他这个蹩脚的敷衍。

 

“公司里有情侣么？”Bucky问。

 

Natasha漫不经心地笑了笑：“我猜应该有，我们有些人在一起的时间比其他人长。我想肯定有人跟公司里的其他人睡过。不过，Steve肯定没有。”

 

“我在这儿工作的时间还不长，不过Steve真的是个好老板。他看起来也是个好人，老是笑容满面的。”

 

“没错，”Natasha同意道，“他的确是个好老板，他擅长他的工作。我跟Steve一起工作很长的一段时间了，他这个人特别注重隐私。这也是为什么任何人都不知道他的私生活是什么样的，一丁点都不知道。”

 

“这个嘛，你不是刚说过他注重隐私吗，对不对？”Bucky说。

 

“不，”Natasha说，“我这种程度才叫注重隐私。他那种人——他了解他的每一名雇员和每一位客户的一切资料，但是没有人能知道哪怕一丁点关于他自己的个人信息。”她喝了口咖啡接着说：“但是不可否认，虽然他是个混蛋，但是他可真帅。”

 

Bucky赶紧低头去喝咖啡，他开始谈他刚完成的那份稿件，显然就是想换个话题。

 

Steve敢肯定他听见Natasha用俄语嘀咕了一句什么，但是他的俄语已经疏于练习很久了，他没听懂她说了什么。

 

现在他应该回办公室了，反正他也不是非喝咖啡不可。他听得够多了。那段对话前脚结束，他后脚就走进休息室可不是什么好主意。

 

 

作者注释：如果你看了奥夫太太的MV，你就知道这故事接下来的走向了。

（我觉得作者妹子是不是要准备捅刀了吧…小伙伴们做好准备…）


	4. When You Take Me There

周五晚上的时候，Bucky如约到了Steve的公寓。他走进门然后看着Steve，一遍又一遍地，从头到脚地细细打量着他。

 

Bucky舔了下嘴唇：“Steve，你穿的这是什么？你看起来像个该死的伐木工。

 

Steve低头看了看下班后他换上的便装——卡其布裤子和格子衬衫，然后笑出了声，看着Bucky说：“你是对伐木工有种特殊偏好吗，Bucky？”

 

Bucky摇了摇头：“没，我就对你有。”

 

“那你呢，你穿的又是什么？”Steve看着Bucky低头打量自己的穿着。Bucky今天穿着一件极其合身的条纹衬衫，下面是一条半旧的牛仔裤，脚上穿着舒适的运动鞋。

 

“普通衣服而已。”Bucky耸了耸肩说，然后他又笑了：“怎么啦？你喜欢吗？”

 

Steve拉着他衬衫的下摆把他拉近。他把Bucky的衬衫向上拉，随后从下摆把手伸进去抚摸着Bucky腹部坚实的肌肉和光滑的皮肤。他和Bucky的距离近到他可以闻到他身上干净清爽的沐浴露气息和头发上柑橘的香味。然后他把自己的唇印到他的唇上，他们接吻，Steve的手用力揉捏着Bucky的臀瓣。

 

Bucky突然推开了他。他的脸因为性致盎然而爬上了一抹红晕。他迷人的蓝眼睛里有一种陌生而又坚定的神采。

 

“我想我们不用吃晚饭了。”Steve一点都不觉得失望。

 

但是Bucky没有笑，甚至连嘴角都没有挑起一下。他温柔的蓝眼睛看着Steve，问道：“咱们两个现在是怎么回事？”

 

“怎么回事？”

 

“Steve，我的老板，这个我明白。Steve，我的Dom，这个我也明白。但是如果只是Steve这个人呢？我…我不知道你到底是我的什么人，我也不知道我们之间这又算是什么关系。我们是情侣么？还是炮友？我不可能到处跟人说我的老板同时也是我的Dom，你明白吗？”

 

“如果你希望的话，我们可以做情侣。”Steve微笑着说，“我爱你。”他喃喃道，伏身亲吻Bucky的脸颊。

 

“骗子。”

 

Steve马上紧张起来：“你这是什么意思？”

 

“Steve Rogers谁都不爱。所有人不是都这么说么？Steve Rogers爱他的国家，他爱他的公司。”

 

Steve这时候才把他哽住的那口气呼出来，他甚至紧张到不知道自己还憋着口气。“我爱你。”他柔声说。

 

他捏着Bucky的下巴，然后他们的双唇再次彼此接触。Bucky发出的惊讶的声音很快被吞没在Steve的唇间，他愉悦地叹了口气，颤抖着落下了眼帘。

 

在这缠绵温柔的亲吻结束时，Bucky笑着说：“再说一次？”

 

Steve皱了下眉，看起来有点疑惑，然后他想起了他刚才说过的话。他咽了下口水，和Bucky一样笑了起来：“我说：‘我爱你’。起初我没想要爱上你，我也没想到我真的会爱上你。但是每次看到你对我微笑，我就不可抑制地爱上了你。我爱你，Bucky。我对你的爱让我无法控制，我也不知道这要怎么办。”

 

Bucky点了点头，他心满意足地微笑着说：“我需要你，Steve。”。他急躁地亲吻Steve，他的舌从唇间探出来，随后和Steve的舌纠缠在一起，Steve把他更紧地拥进怀中，他唇间挤出了轻声的呜咽。

 

 

Steve知道他应该要解开Bucky身上的束缚装置，于是他侧身倒在了另一边的床上。他的性欲得到了满足，只剩下满满的爱意。他喘着气，Steve欣赏着他的爱人那无可比拟的清澈的蓝色眼睛。

 

在束缚装置被解开之后，Bucky把头转向了一边，像是没有力气翻动身体，像是没有足够的力气推开Steve，或者蜷缩起身体保护自己。

 

“没事了，”Steve说，他捧着Bucky的脸颊，用拇指温柔地抹去他流下的眼泪，“现在没事了。你还能听见我说话吗？”

 

Bucky回应他的是喃喃地几句低语，Steve没有听清他说的是什么，也不明白他是什么意思。也许是说“更多”，或许是“抱抱我”。

 

终于，Bucky像是攒够了力气，把自己蜷缩了起来。Steve伸过手臂，把他环抱在自己怀中。Steve欣喜地把Bucky拉近他汗湿的身体。他想要永远这么抱着Bucky，永远不放开他。他只想用温暖和宽恕包裹住他，抚慰他，让他可以自由恣意地做回自己。他爱抚着Bucky的皮肤，抚平着他后颈处的头发。

 

“我做得好吗，Sir？我是个好孩子吗？”Bucky的声音轻柔而破碎。

 

“你真的认为你对我的意义只是这样吗……Bucky？”

 

Steve感觉到怀中Bucky的身体完全泄了劲，他放松又柔顺地躺在他臂弯里。他知道自己说通他了。

 

“Bucky，”他柔声说，“我爱上你了，你这个小混蛋。如果当初你拒绝做我的Sub，那也没有关系，我依然还是会想要跟你上床。只是在床上会做的事有点不一样的而已。我并不是只喜欢我们现在做的这些事，我爱的是你这个人。”

 

Bucky张了下嘴，但是只发出了极轻的一点声音，像是他突然不会说话了。然后他摇了摇头：“Steve，我也爱你。”他轻声说

 

*****

 

Steve醒过来的时候，感觉到Bucky的手指正流连在他的胸膛上。他闭着眼，装作还睡着，想看看Bucky要做些什么。他透过浓密的睫毛偷偷看着他，Bucky的身影有些模糊，但是他看起来依旧那么英俊。他的头发有点凌乱，眼睛却在黑暗中明亮无比。Bucky的手指抚摸到了他的下巴上，因为这轻柔的触摸Steve的心漏跳了一拍。当Bucky的手指轻触在他唇上的时候，Steve睁开了眼睛。

 

Bucky用手肘撑着头侧躺着，他眼睛半闭着，棕色的头发有些凌乱。Steve知道他肯定已经早就醒来了，一直在看着自己睡觉。

 

Steve看了一眼表，现在还很早，甚至还不到五点。他想要告诉Bucky再睡一会儿，但是他发现自己根本无心说话。此时此刻，他只想要欣赏着，看着他的Bucky究竟有多美。他无比渴望他的陪伴。就算他们现在没有做爱，Bucky现在就在他身边这件事，同样对他意义非凡。

 

Bucky下了床，在Steve的太阳穴上亲吻了一下。

 

“你要离开我么，Bucky？”

 

Bucky笑着说：“不是，不过我饿了，所以我想要去给咱们做点早餐。”他在地上散乱的衣服里找到了自己的内裤穿上。“可以吗？”

 

“我从来都不会跟给我做饭的人争辩。”Steve憋回去一个哈欠然后说，“你确定你身体没问题可以做饭吗？”

 

Bucky点头：“我很好，比好还好。”他的嘴角上挑，脸上又挂上了猫咪一般的笑容。

 

“你确定你不想回到床上，跟我呆在一起吗？”Steve说话的声音还是沙哑而且饱含睡意。

 

“这是个请求，还是个命令？”说完Bucky的肚子就叫了。

 

他们两个都笑了。“那就先吃早饭，”Steve说。他注视着Bucky，想把他的身影完完全全地、一丝一毫地镌刻在自己的脑中。他下巴上刚刚冒出的胡茬，他脸庞的棱角，他鼻子的形状，他嘴唇的弧度，他凌乱的头发，还有他无与伦比的迷人双眼。他凝视着那双眼睛，脸上的笑容逐渐加深。

 

“你在看什么？”Bucky挑起一边嘴角笑道。

 

“没什么，”Steve收回了视线，“只是对要给我做早饭端上床的人致以无限的敬意。”

 

Bucky扬起了眉：“真的？”

 

*****

 

Steve闻着咖啡的香味醒来的时候，才发现自己又睡着了。

 

Bucky端着一个早餐托盘走进了卧室，Steve都不知道自己还有那么个托盘。他坐起来，Bucky坐在了他旁边，把托盘放在了两人的大腿上。

 

“闻起来真棒，Bucky。”Steve端起一杯咖啡说。他在马克杯后微笑起来，Bucky给他煮的咖啡正是他最喜欢的那样。

 

Bucky的嘴角微微挑起，露出了一个小小的微笑，然后他也端起了自己的那杯咖啡慢慢喝着。“我也做了松饼。”

 

Steve坐直，把他空了的马克杯放回托盘上。他看到托盘上只有一个盘子，上面堆了一大叠松饼——已经淋好了奶油和糖浆的、金黄色的、完美的圆形松饼。

 

他拿起盘子边的一副刀叉，把松饼切成小块。他叉起一小块放进了嘴里，第一口下去，真是美味无比：“你做的太棒了，Bucky。这些真好吃，谢谢你。”

 

“不客气。”Bucky高兴地说。

 

Steve又叉起一块松饼，但是这次他把叉子伸到了Bucky的嘴边，想让他也吃一口。Bucky把松饼含进了嘴里，嘴唇抿了下叉子。Steve把叉子从他的唇间抽出来，看着Bucky把食物咀嚼后咽下。

 

Steve就这么喂着他，他们用一把叉子，吃完了盘子里的松饼。吃饱后，Steve把空了的托盘放到了床旁边的矮桌上。然后他转回身，稍微躺得离Bucky远了一点。但是也仅仅是一点，Bucky枕着他的手臂，Steve把他的腿压在了Bucky的大腿上。这个姿势太适合亲吻了，Steve想着。他温柔而缠绵地吻着Bucky，Bucky半闭着眼睛，脸上挂着心满意足的笑容。

 

“谢谢你做了早餐。”他说。

 

Bucky伸展了一下，打了个哈欠：“现在躺回床上听起来像个好主意。”

 

Steve笑了，他抚摸着Bucky的手臂：“我想的可不是单纯睡觉。”但是Bucky说得对，现在还是凌晨，真的太早了，而且他也确实享受和蜷缩在他身边的Bucky一起入睡的感觉。

 

“我们还有一整个周末呢，现在还不到周六。”Bucky困倦地说。

 

完了…Steve突然想起来他忘了和Bucky说。他星期日一大早就必须离开去赶飞机。“Bucky，Buck。”他叫他的名字，想要确保Bucky没睡着，能听清他说的，“我得去出差，我必须星期日早上就飞到加利福尼亚去。”

 

Bucky的身体一瞬间就紧绷了起来：“你要走了？”

 

“只去几天，”Steve安慰道，Bucky能感受到Steve说话时流转到他皮肤上的气息，“连一星期都不到。”

 

“你不能带我一起去吗？”Bucky假装无所谓地问，“你不是说我们现在已经开始交往了么，男朋友？”

 

“对不起，Buck。我需要你留在这里，我是说留在公司里。就算我们在公司里公开了关系，我也没有足够的理由带你跟我一起走。但是别担心，我们可以视频聊天，你都不会察觉到我不在。”

 

“好吧，”Bucky听起来有点沮丧。但是很快地他就振作起了精神：“好吧，你保证？”Bucky问道，他的声音听起来一点也不困了。

 

说实话，Steve也不觉得累了：“我保证。我说过会照顾好你，不是么？”

 

Bucky点头。

 

“所以你要相信我，”Steve说，不是作为Dom的身份，而是以平等的男友身份说，“为了好好利用这周末剩下的时间，现在再睡一会儿吧。”

 

“这是个命令吗，Sir？”Bucky笑着问。

 

“没错，Bucky。睡觉，如果你听话的话，没准一会儿我还会打你屁股。”

 

“你保证？”Bucky忍着笑说。

 

“上帝啊，Bucky！快睡觉！”Steve说道，他笑着侧躺下来，Bucky还是枕着他的一边胳膊，他用另一只胳膊环住Bucky，把他拥在怀里。

 

Bucky开心地舒了一口气，在Steve的臂弯里放松了下来。“Yes，Sir。”Bucky拉起薄被盖好两人的身体，然后在Steve的额头上吻了一下。

 

Steve微笑着，轻柔而满足地哼了一声：“晚安，Bucky。”

 

他们确立了关系，Bucky的不安也随之消退，只用了几分钟他就睡着了。Steve听到Bucky的呼吸趋于平缓，确认他已经睡熟了之后，才允许自己也同样放松入眠。他没有想过他会躺在这里，和另外一个人躺在同一张床上。他也同样没有想过，他会把自己的问题吐露给一个他关心至极的人。Steve不知道Bucky是怎么进入他的生活得，自己为何如此幸运可以拥有他。他只能全心祈祷他不会把这一切搞砸。


	5. I need your arms around me, I need to feel your touch

Steve知道他应该要解开Bucky身上的束缚装置，于是他侧身倒在了另一边的床上。他的性欲得到了满足，只剩下满满的爱意。他喘着气，Steve欣赏着他的爱人那无可比拟的清澈的蓝色眼睛。

 

在束缚装置被解开之后，Bucky把头转向了一边，像是没有力气翻动身体，像是没有足够的力气推开Steve，或者蜷缩起身体保护自己。

 

“没事了，”Steve说，他捧着Bucky的脸颊，用拇指温柔地抹去他流下的眼泪，“现在没事了。你还能听见我说话吗？”

 

Bucky回应他的是喃喃地几句低语，Steve没有听清他说的是什么，也不明白他是什么意思。也许是说“更多”，或许是“抱抱我”。

 

终于，Bucky像是攒够了力气，把自己蜷缩了起来。Steve伸过手臂，把他环抱在自己怀中。Steve欣喜地把Bucky拉近他汗湿的身体。他想要永远这么抱着Bucky，永远不放开他。他只想用温暖和宽恕包裹住他，抚慰他，让他可以自由恣意地做回自己。他爱抚着Bucky的皮肤，抚平着他后颈处的头发。

 

“我做得好吗，Sir？我是个好孩子吗？”Bucky的声音轻柔而破碎。

 

“你真的认为你对我的意义只是这样吗……Bucky？”

 

Steve感觉到怀中Bucky的身体完全泄了劲，他放松又柔顺地躺在他臂弯里。他知道自己说通他了。

 

“Bucky，”他柔声说，“我爱上你了，你这个小混蛋。如果当初你拒绝做我的Sub，那也没有关系，我依然还是会想要跟你上床。只是在床上会做的事有点不一样的而已。我并不是只喜欢我们现在做的这些事，我爱的是你这个人。”

 

Bucky张了下嘴，但是只发出了极轻的一点声音，像是他突然不会说话了。然后他摇了摇头：“Steve，我也爱你。”他轻声说

 

*****

 

Steve醒过来的时候，感觉到Bucky的手指正流连在他的胸膛上。他闭着眼，装作还睡着，想看看Bucky要做些什么。他透过浓密的睫毛偷偷看着他，Bucky的身影有些模糊，但是他看起来依旧那么英俊。他的头发有点凌乱，眼睛却在黑暗中明亮无比。Bucky的手指抚摸到了他的下巴上，因为这轻柔的触摸Steve的心漏跳了一拍。当Bucky的手指轻触在他唇上的时候，Steve睁开了眼睛。

 

Bucky用手肘撑着头侧躺着，他眼睛半闭着，棕色的头发有些凌乱。Steve知道他肯定已经早就醒来了，一直在看着自己睡觉。

 

Steve看了一眼表，现在还很早，甚至还不到五点。他想要告诉Bucky再睡一会儿，但是他发现自己根本无心说话。此时此刻，他只想要欣赏着，看着他的Bucky究竟有多美。他无比渴望他的陪伴。就算他们现在没有做爱，Bucky现在就在他身边这件事，同样对他意义非凡。

 

Bucky下了床，在Steve的太阳穴上亲吻了一下。

 

“你要离开我么，Bucky？”

 

Bucky笑着说：“不是，不过我饿了，所以我想要去给咱们做点早餐。”他在地上散乱的衣服里找到了自己的内裤穿上。“可以吗？”

 

“我从来都不会跟给我做饭的人争辩。”Steve憋回去一个哈欠然后说，“你确定你身体没问题可以做饭吗？”

 

Bucky点头：“我很好，比好还好。”他的嘴角上挑，脸上又挂上了猫咪一般的笑容。

 

“你确定你不想回到床上，跟我呆在一起吗？”Steve说话的声音还是沙哑而且饱含睡意。

 

“这是个请求，还是个命令？”说完Bucky的肚子就叫了。

 

他们两个都笑了。“那就先吃早饭，”Steve说。他注视着Bucky，想把他的身影完完全全地、一丝一毫地镌刻在自己的脑中。他下巴上刚刚冒出的胡茬，他脸庞的棱角，他鼻子的形状，他嘴唇的弧度，他凌乱的头发，还有他无与伦比的迷人双眼。他凝视着那双眼睛，脸上的笑容逐渐加深。

 

“你在看什么？”Bucky挑起一边嘴角笑道。

 

“没什么，”Steve收回了视线，“只是对要给我做早饭端上床的人致以无限的敬意。”

 

Bucky扬起了眉：“真的？”

 

*****

 

Steve闻着咖啡的香味醒来的时候，才发现自己又睡着了。

 

Bucky端着一个早餐托盘走进了卧室，Steve都不知道自己还有那么个托盘。他坐起来，Bucky坐在了他旁边，把托盘放在了两人的大腿上。

 

“闻起来真棒，Bucky。”Steve端起一杯咖啡说。他在马克杯后微笑起来，Bucky给他煮的咖啡正是他最喜欢的那样。

 

Bucky的嘴角微微挑起，露出了一个小小的微笑，然后他也端起了自己的那杯咖啡慢慢喝着。“我也做了松饼。”

 

Steve坐直，把他空了的马克杯放回托盘上。他看到托盘上只有一个盘子，上面堆了一大叠松饼——已经淋好了奶油和糖浆的、金黄色的、完美的圆形松饼。

 

他拿起盘子边的一副刀叉，把松饼切成小块。他叉起一小块放进了嘴里，第一口下去，真是美味无比：“你做的太棒了，Bucky。这些真好吃，谢谢你。”

 

“不客气。”Bucky高兴地说。

 

Steve又叉起一块松饼，但是这次他把叉子伸到了Bucky的嘴边，想让他也吃一口。Bucky把松饼含进了嘴里，嘴唇抿了下叉子。Steve把叉子从他的唇间抽出来，看着Bucky把食物咀嚼后咽下。

 

Steve就这么喂着他，他们用一把叉子，吃完了盘子里的松饼。吃饱后，Steve把空了的托盘放到了床旁边的矮桌上。然后他转回身，稍微躺得离Bucky远了一点。但是也仅仅是一点，Bucky枕着他的手臂，Steve把他的腿压在了Bucky的大腿上。这个姿势太适合亲吻了，Steve想着。他温柔而缠绵地吻着Bucky，Bucky半闭着眼睛，脸上挂着心满意足的笑容。

 

“谢谢你做了早餐。”他说。

 

Bucky伸展了一下，打了个哈欠：“现在躺回床上听起来像个好主意。”

 

Steve笑了，他抚摸着Bucky的手臂：“我想的可不是单纯睡觉。”但是Bucky说得对，现在还是凌晨，真的太早了，而且他也确实享受和蜷缩在他身边的Bucky一起入睡的感觉。

 

“我们还有一整个周末呢，现在还不到周六。”Bucky困倦地说。

 

完了…Steve突然想起来他忘了和Bucky说。他星期日一大早就必须离开去赶飞机。“Bucky，Buck。”他叫他的名字，想要确保Bucky没睡着，能听清他说的，“我得去出差，我必须星期日早上就飞到加利福尼亚去。”

 

Bucky的身体一瞬间就紧绷了起来：“你要走了？”

 

“只去几天，”Steve安慰道，Bucky能感受到Steve说话时流转到他皮肤上的气息，“连一星期都不到。”

 

“你不能带我一起去吗？”Bucky假装无所谓地问，“你不是说我们现在已经开始交往了么，男朋友？”

 

“对不起，Buck。我需要你留在这里，我是说留在公司里。就算我们在公司里公开了关系，我也没有足够的理由带你跟我一起走。但是别担心，我们可以视频聊天，你都不会察觉到我不在。”

 

“好吧，”Bucky听起来有点沮丧。但是很快地他就振作起了精神：“好吧，你保证？”Bucky问道，他的声音听起来一点也不困了。

 

说实话，Steve也不觉得累了：“我保证。我说过会照顾好你，不是么？”

 

Bucky点头。

 

“所以你要相信我，”Steve说，不是作为Dom的身份，而是以平等的男友身份说，“为了好好利用这周末剩下的时间，现在再睡一会儿吧。”

 

“这是个命令吗，Sir？”Bucky笑着问。

 

“没错，Bucky。睡觉，如果你听话的话，没准一会儿我还会打你屁股。”

 

“你保证？”Bucky忍着笑说。

 

“上帝啊，Bucky！快睡觉！”Steve说道，他笑着侧躺下来，Bucky还是枕着他的一边胳膊，他用另一只胳膊环住Bucky，把他拥在怀里。

 

Bucky开心地舒了一口气，在Steve的臂弯里放松了下来。“Yes，Sir。”Bucky拉起薄被盖好两人的身体，然后在Steve的额头上吻了一下。

 

Steve微笑着，轻柔而满足地哼了一声：“晚安，Bucky。”

 

他们确立了关系，Bucky的不安也随之消退，只用了几分钟他就睡着了。Steve听到Bucky的呼吸趋于平缓，确认他已经睡熟了之后，才允许自己也同样放松入眠。他没有想过他会躺在这里，和另外一个人躺在同一张床上。他也同样没有想过，他会把自己的问题吐露给一个他关心至极的人。Steve不知道Bucky是怎么进入他的生活得，自己为何如此幸运可以拥有他。他只能全心祈祷他不会把这一切搞砸。

 

 

“Bucky，刚才那太棒了。太火辣了。”他赞美道。

 

Bucky朝前坐了起来，把屏幕和摄像头擦干净。“你呢？”他问。Steve能重新看清楚Bucky那边的时候，他看到Bucky又咬着下唇。

 

“不用管我，”Steve说，“我得为了咱们在见面攒着。”他的声音很低沉，里面的意思不言而喻。

 

Bucky猛地吸了口气，脸上更红了。“我等不及了。”

 

“你必须得等。”Steve坏笑着说。

 

“好吧，我等。”Bucky说，“会值得的。”

 

“你应该睡觉了，Buck，”Steve说。Steve不想结束视频通话，他想要这样一整晚都看着Bucky。

 

“我知道，但是我更想看着你，跟你多说说话。”

 

“我很快就回来，Bucky。我保证，睡吧。”

 

“好吧，”Bucky翻了个白眼，“你最好现在也睡觉。”

 

“看看你，现在都敢命令我了。”Steve笑出声，“我这就睡，晚安，Bucky。”

 

“晚安，Steve，我爱你。”

 

Bucky在他那边结束了视频通话，Steve电脑的屏幕黑了。Steve那天微笑着睡着了，而当他早上起床的时候，那抹笑依然还挂在他脸上。

 

*****

 

星期三Steve依旧很忙，他来来回回地跑来跑去见客户，简直忙得脚不沾地。他一有时间就查手机，看有没有Bucky的短信。但是他给Bucky回的信息都很简短。

 

他应该要在周四上午上飞机，然后周四晚上到家。但是当他忙完礼拜三的所有工作的时候，他一分钟也不想等了。改航班要花点钱，但是一想到他能早点回家，早点回公司见到Bucky，他就什么都不在乎了。

 

所以Steve把航班改成了当天晚上十点的，这样明天一大早就能回去。他不想让Bucky知道他提早回来了，他想给他一个惊喜。

 

当他回到自己的公寓的时候，简直要被jet-lag累垮了。他把闹钟订到了中午，想着起来之后到公司，然后带Bucky去吃个午餐。

 

闹钟响了，Steve只想狂按止闹按钮或者干脆把它砸烂，但是一想到不知Bucky会用什么样的表情迎接他，他立刻就有动力从床上爬了起来。他拿起手机给Bucky发短信。

 

Steve：[吃午饭了吗？]

 

Bucky：[还没。我还有点事要处理，所以打算晚点再吃。一小时后给我打电话？]

 

Steve微笑起来，他要干的事可比打电话棒多了，一小时后他就能和Bucky面对面了。

 

Steve：[一小时，没问题。今天中午想吃什么？]

 

Bucky：[从家里带了个三明治。就随便在公司里吃了，不出去了。]

 

Steve：[OK，你忙吧。]

 

Steve冲了个战斗澡，想让自己精神点。他在去公司的路上顺道去了他和Bucky都经常提到的那个熟食店。他们俩都喜欢那家店的鲁宾三明治，不过他们还没一起去过。

 

*****

 

在给Bucky发完短信差不多整一个小时后，Steve手里拿着熟食店的纸袋走进了公司。他从来都没有在中午的时候来过，所以他一路上吸引了所有雇员的注意力。他走到Sam的办公桌前，Sam抬头看见他，Sam明显搞不明白这是怎么回事。

 

“我没看错日期吧？”Sam查着桌上的日历说。

 

“没，”Steve摇头，“我就是想早点回来。”

 

“哦，好吧，是公司出了什么问题？还是你迫不及待地想回来工作？”

 

Steve捏紧了手里的纸袋。“公司没问题，Sam，我早回来也不是为了工作。我是因为想一个人。”

 

“你——什么？！”Sam话说到一半猛地抬起头。他现在真的觉得要么自己的耳朵有问题，要么自己今天起床的方式错了。“呃，我是说，你想谁了？”他又低头去看他的日历，然后又看着Steve说：“别在意，Cap。这不关我的事。”

 

Steve把装着三明治的纸袋放在了Sam的桌角上：“我想我的男朋友了。”

 

Sam点头，张了张嘴，然后又闭上了。然后他第二次点头：“你真有两下子，Cap。”

 

Steve笑着说：“麻烦叫Barnes来我办公室。”

 

Sam模仿了下Steve的表情，然后大笑着说：“原来是这么回事。”

 

Steve又拿起了那个纸袋，然后走向自己的办公室：“就是这么回事，Sam。”

 

“真有你的，Cap。你终于找到了能让你幸福的那一位。”

 

“没错，Sam，我找到了。”


	6. Let me be your business

Steve走进办公室，把门虚掩上留了个缝，坐到椅子上等着Bucky过来。

 

他没等多久就听到了Bucky的声音：“Steve办公室里有人找我？”

 

“对，”Sam说，“真有你的。”

 

Steve都能想到Bucky皱着眉说话的样子：“什么？怎么了？”

 

“赶紧过去吧。”Sam说。

 

Steve听到Bucky走过走廊的脚步声，Bucky小心翼翼地把门推开，试探着说了一句：“有人吗？”

 

“快进来。”Steve说。

 

当他看到Bucky的脸的那一瞬间，他觉得不管是航班的改签费和旅途的劳累，这一切全都值得了。

 

他从办公桌后站起来，朝Bucky走过去，紧紧地抱住了他。Bucky把脸埋在Steve的肩窝里，喃喃道：“我好想你。”

 

“我知道，Bucky，我知道。我也想你。你有没有时间…跟你男朋友一起吃个午饭？”

 

Bucky抬起头不可置信地看着他：“是不是说—我是说，Sam，是不是说Sam—你告诉Sam了？”

 

“我告诉他我早一天回来是因为我想我的男朋友了。”

 

Bucky向后退了一步离开Steve的怀抱，眨了眨眼：“你是为了我才告诉他的？”

 

“我告诉他是为了 **我们两个人** 。我想我只是在等那个对的人，Bucky。”Steve坐回椅子上，打开了装着三明治的纸袋，“看，我从咱们一直都在说的那家店给咱俩买了三明治。”

 

Bucky也在他办公桌前坐下，俩人面对面地吃起了午餐。Steve吃着三明治，注意到Bucky看上去有点不舒服，坐在椅子上总是挪来挪去地调整坐姿。

 

“你不舒服吗？”

 

“没有，Steve。我好想你了，你早一天回来我好高兴。”

 

Bucky把吃了一半的三明治放到了桌上，然后走到办公桌后。Steve把嘴里的食物咽下去，抬起头来看着他问：“怎么了，Bucky？”

 

Bucky伸手把Steve的椅子稍微往后推了一点，然后面对着他，坐在了他的大腿上。Steve被他的胆大妄为逗笑了。

 

Bucky俯下身，给了Steve一个火热的吻。

 

Steve放任他几秒钟，然后就退出了这个吻。“Bucky，不能这样。我们一会儿还得工作。”Steve温柔地说。

 

“大老板就不能破个例吗？就一次？”

 

“不能。尤其我刚刚才跟别人承认了咱俩现在是一对。你要是吃饱了，最好还是现在就回去工作，Buck。”

 

Bucky佯怒道：“好啊，不过除非你再让我亲一下，否则别想赶我走。”他再次贴近Steve亲吻他，这次只是把唇在Steve嘴唇上轻轻蹭了一下。然后他站起来，笑着说：“一会儿见？”

 

“一会儿见。”Steve也笑着点头说。

 

Bucky出门的时候，顺手帮Steve带上了门。Steve摇了摇头，想要理清自己的思绪。天知道他刚才有多想就把Bucky拉进怀里吻他，触摸他，然后把他就地正法。但是他又不能允许自己大白天在办公室里就干那些事，更何况他现在依旧还很累，他和Bucky都不能尽兴。但是知道Bucky这么迫不及待，也足够能让他撑过这一天了。

 

 

他们两个都急促地喘息着，Bucky被Steve的身体和书桌夹在中间，他的全身还在颤抖。“嘘…Bucky，你做的太好了。”Steve亲吻着Bucky的肩膀轻声说，伸手解开了Bucky手腕上的领带，他自己的手也还在发抖。

 

听到这句话，Bucky才像是回过神来。Steve放开他的手腕，温柔地抚摸着Bucky的手臂，他把Bucky翻过身来，在他的嘴上和脖子上落下一个又一个轻柔的吻。

 

Bucky只觉得天旋地转，精疲力尽，他过了一会儿才意识到他正靠在Steve的身上，想要起来，却被Steve更紧地抱在怀里，几乎一动都不能动。

 

“你做的棒极了。”Steve埋首在他的头发里喃喃道，“我来帮你清理一下，然后我们谈一谈吧。”

 

Bucky跟着Steve来到了他的私人浴室，Steve极尽温柔地帮他清理好了身体，自己也洗了一个澡，然后他们又回到了他的办公室里。Steve尽可能地整理着屋里和桌上的文件，Bucky穿好了衣服坐在屋里的一张纯皮扶手椅上等着他。

 

Steve也穿好衣服，坐在桌边面对着Bucky，他脸上已经看不到哪怕一丝刚才的满足与欢愉，现在剩下的只有无奈和疲惫：“Bucky，我们需要谈谈关于皮带的事。”

 

“Steve，我已经跟你说过了，我喜欢，不对，我爱死它了。你担心你会伤到我，但是我想让你更用力地打我，不要停，直到在我身上留下淤青。”

 

“问题就是这个，Bucky。我知道你喜欢，但是这让我有点害怕，我不能…我不能那么做，不能 **对你** 那么做。”

 

“即使我想要也不行吗？”

 

“即使那样也不行。我知道我们签署了协议，所有你觉得不可以的事我们连提都不会提。这是双方面的，Bucky，击打是可以的，但是我只愿意用我的手打你，其余的我什么都不想用。”

 

Bucky若有所思地低头看着自己的鞋尖：“也许我们没有我们想得那么合拍。”

 

“Bucky，please……这不代表我不爱你，不是说我不想让你做我的Sub，只是，只是我也有底限。”

 

“我得回家了。”Bucky站起来说。

 

Steve想要抗议，想要站起来和他一起走，想要和他解释，但是Bucky没有给他任何机会，只是俯身轻轻亲了一下Steve的嘴角。

 

“明天见。”Steve在Bucky转身离开的时候拉住他的手轻轻捏了一下。

 

Bucky点了点头就走了。

 

Steve目送着他离开，他的腿有些发抖，他现在只希望明天早上他们可以好好谈一谈。


	7. Nothing left unreturned

星期五早上的时候，Steve还抱着今天能跟平常一样过完正常的一天的奢望。但是在昨天跟Bucky不欢而散后，他满脑子都是那件事。他们两个昨天都没睡好。

 

他来到办公室里准备处理一些在加州出差时候落下的事宜，他的内线电话突然响了。

 

“喂？”他很感谢能有点什么事把他的注意力从Bucky的事上分散开。

 

“Hey，头儿。是Nat。”她说，其实这有点多余，Steve能听出她说话的声音。

 

“有事吗，Natasha？”

 

“就是告诉你今天Barnes没来上班，也没请病假。”

 

妈的。Steve的心沉沉下坠，他揉了揉太阳穴说：“谢谢，我来处理吧。还有别的事吗？”

 

“没了。怎么着，他们说的是真的吗？”

 

“什么是不是真的？”Steve不明所以地问，他现在能想的事儿只有Bucky现在在哪儿。

 

“你跟Barnes是一对？”

 

“哦，对，是真的。Sam告诉你的是不是？”

 

“我就知道！”她洋洋自得地说。

 

“还有其他事儿吗，Nat？我还有一大堆事要做。”

 

“没了，就这事。Hey，恭喜你，Steve。”

 

“谢了。”他说完挂上了电话。

 

太棒了，现在这两件事都明明白白的了。第一，用不了多长时间，全公司人都会知道他和Bucky的关系了。第二，如果他不好好处理他俩的问题的话，没准这消息还没传完，他俩的关系就先完蛋了。

 

等不及发短信，他给Bucky的手机打了电话，但是他的电话被直接转入了语音信箱。“嘿，是我，是Steve。你今天没来上班，我有点担心。给我回个电话，好吗？我们应该谈谈。”他在语音信箱“哔”的那一声后说。语音信箱的时长容不下他想要说的话，容不下他想要解释的那件事。

 

*****

 

每过一会儿，Steve就给他打个电话，但是每次都是被直接转入了语音信箱，Bucky也一直都没有回。他强压下了继续给他打电话的欲望，如果Bucky不想跟他说话，那他一点办法都没有。他能做的只有给他留点私人空间，默默希望他没出事。

 

一直到了晚上，Bucky都没有给他回电话。Steve在想要不要去Bucky的住处看一看。他也确实下定决心这么做了，但是当他拿起车钥匙准备出门的时候，门口却突然传来了大声的敲门声。

 

有人重重地砸着他的门，把门砸得砰砰作响。Steve从门上的猫眼向外看，当他看见正在砸门的是Bucky之后，他立刻把车钥匙扔到了门旁边的小桌上，马上打开了门。

 

“Bucky，我正要去找你！你今天没来上班，你也没请假，你还不回我的电话，你还好吗？”Bucky现在就站在他面前这件事对他而言是个太大的惊喜，所以他甚至都没注意到Bucky现在的状态。

 

“妈的，Steve，”Bucky模糊不清地说，“我得花点时间来想想…”然后他以喝醉了之后特有的方式呵呵笑了几声，“我还得花点时间喝酒……”

 

Steve看见Bucky高兴极了，他也感到了一点解脱，但是他还是不得不接受他男朋友现在喝了个烂醉的事实。“快进来，”他说，然后把Bucky让进屋里，“你是怎么过来的？”

 

“打车，别担心，我还没蠢到喝成这德行还开车。”Bucky一边说一边想要脱掉外套，外套突然变的复杂得像降落伞包一样，他死活就是脱不掉袖子，后来更是把自己缠住了。

 

Steve耐心地解开了他的衣服，帮他把皮革外套脱了下来。Bucky笨拙地“扑通”一屁股坐在地上，想要把靴子从脚上扒下来。Steve蹲下来想要帮他，结果Bucky抓着靴子的手没有抓稳，差点就踢到他的小腿上。“你怎么来了，Bucky？”Steve叹了口气，他有点庆幸，多亏Bucky没有开车过来。

 

“来看我男朋友。你就是，对不对？”

 

如果你还想要我的话，Steve暗自想到。但是他说：“为什么你来找我还喝个烂醉？”他扶着Bucky站起来，这不是个轻省活，因为Bucky现在烂醉如泥，基本上瘫软在他的臂弯里。

 

“因为我清醒着就一定会忘。我想喝醉了好好记住。”

 

Steve半拖半抱地把Bucky带到了卧室，以他喝醉的程度来看，他居然来的路上没有失去意识真是个奇迹。“记住什么？”他帮Bucky在床边坐下的时候问。

 

“疼。”

 

Steve的脸一下就白了。

 

“疼是个好事，Steve。你让我觉得疼是件好事。我现在也还想让自己觉得疼，我想要你，想要更多。”

 

“老天啊Bucky，你到底喝了多少？”Steve的手臂搂着Bucky的肩，扶着让他躺在床上。Bucky烂醉如泥，完全无法反抗。

 

“我不知道…不过应该是不少。这不重要，重要的是我想让你那么对我。我想让你伤害我，然后睡我。你不到床上来吗？”Bucky撅着嘴。

 

Steve悲伤地笑了笑，把Bucky的双腿也抬到了床上。“你喝成这样的时候…不行。”他拉起毯子盖在了Bucky身上。

 

“但是你想要。”Bucky挣扎着不让眼睛闭上，但是在一次尤其缓慢沉重的眨眼后，他闭上了眼睛。

 

“我想，”他说，轻柔地亲吻Bucky的额角，“不过不是因为我想让你疼，也不想在你喝醉的时候。”

 

他张开了眼睛直直地凝视着Steve的双眼，虽然他醉了，但是他的双眼还是那么明亮而深邃。“我喜欢疼，Steve，”他说，他说出的话连贯而平静，“我在遇见你之前想都没有想过，我想要让你伤害我，让我疼，Steve。”

 

Bucky的话让他觉得头晕目眩，甚至还让他的胃痉挛了一下，但是他逼着自己不要移开视线。“你喝醉了，Bucky，你不知道你都说了些什么。”

 

“你第一次把我带回家的时候我也喝醉了啊。”Bucky的眼帘闪烁着，他说出的话也变得慢而模糊。

 

“是啊，也许那就是个错误。”Steve低头看着他，他看起来快要睡着了，“但是我很高兴带了你回来。”

 

“我也是。”Bucky伸出手来想要握住Steve的手。

 

Steve伸出手，把他的手握在了自己手中。“我们需要谈一谈，谈谈之前的事儿，Buck，不过不是现在。”

 

Bucky没有说话，他的呼吸变得绵长而平静。

 

“妈的，Bucky，我们两个都是一团糟，不是么……”他几不可闻地说，想要把自己也灌醉。

 

Steve没有去喝酒，他关上了灯，在黑暗的房间里，坐在床上看着Bucky的胸膛轻微地起伏。他一直看着Bucky睡觉，直到自己也快要睁不开眼了。Bucky霸占着床的正中央，他怕会吵醒他所以没有挪动他。Steve坐在了床边的椅子上，他以前在更不舒服的地方也睡过觉，所以没有关系。

 

*****

 

“Steve，你醒了吗？”Bucky低声说，他的声音有点嘶哑。

 

Steve猛地醒了过来，因为他坐在床边的椅子上睡了一晚，现在脖子又酸又疼。“啊啊，醒着呢，Bucky，”他说着坐直身体，伸手揉了揉脖子，“几点了？”他自言自语道，瞥了一眼表，现在是早上五点半。

 

“我真抱歉，昨天喝醉了还跑到你这儿来。”Bucky坐起来朝Steve伸出手，摸了摸他的膝盖。

 

Steve伸手握住Bucky的手，轻轻捏了一下：“你现在感觉怎么样？醒过来了吗？”

 

Bucky吞了下口水，眨了眨眼。“是啊，清醒多了。这他妈操蛋，我头疼，眼皮涩得像砂纸，胃里也不好受，”他用另一只手指了指浑身上下难受的地方，“不过我准备好了，我们谈谈你想说的那些事吧。”

 

Steve紧张起来：“你不想先洗漱一下，然后吃点早饭吗？”

 

“别跟我说吃的……”Bucky呻吟了一声，“我不想再拖了，对咱俩都没好处。”他作了一个难受的表情，说：“我能喝杯水吗？”

 

Steve叹了口气，Bucky说得对。如果他事先就跟他说了Peggy的事，也许就不会这样了。“我马上就回来。”他说完后走到厨房倒了一杯水，回来递给了Bucky。

 

Bucky点头谢过把水接了过来。他慢慢喝了两口，然后就把杯子放在了腿上，手指摩挲着杯口。

 

Steve坐回了床边的椅子上，他的双手放在腿上，紧张地交握在一起：“我跟你说过以前带我入门的那个Sub吧？她叫Peggy，呃，她是个，是个漂亮的女人。她聪明又体贴，帮助我度过了很多艰难的时光。建立起关系是她提出来的，是她把我带进门，教我如何做一个Dom。我跟你说实话，我一点都不后悔。刚开始的时候，我们是一步一步慢慢来的，我们讨论了我觉得不能做的事，还有她想让我做的事。我们在一起的时候都很享受，很显然，她喜欢被我全权掌控的感觉。”

 

Bucky朝他瞥了一眼，说了一个字：“操……”

 

“我很长时间都不明白，我们在一起的时候，我一直都不能满足她。”Steve继续说，“她想让我做的那些事，只能说是虐待。她一直求我，一直一直都在求，我没办法拒绝，我只知道她已经变了。而那些事也改变了我。我开始有些害怕，但是因为我爱她，我想让她高兴，所以我答应了，我用她想让我用的道具，做了她想让我做的事。”

 

Bucky皱起了眉：“然后怎么样了？你之前跟我说过，说你们分手是因为她想要的你给不了？是说你甩了她？”

 

真想问的问题Bucky没有明说，但是Steve心里明白，Bucky想要问Steve是不是因为她和Bucky一样喜欢疼痛而甩了她。

 

“不，我没有甩了她。我应该拒绝她，我应该说我不想做她让我做的那些事。但是我那时候太年轻，也太傻了。我觉得我就是那种轻易就会为人奉上真心的傻小子，Bucky，我们之间在一起没有多长时间，但是我深深地爱上了她，就跟我深深地爱着你一样。但是那时候我把一切都搞砸了，搞得一塌糊涂，一点挽回的余地都没有了。”

 

“那我们呢，Steve？我们也完蛋了吗？”

 

Steve摇头：“我不知道，Bucky。我希望没有，但是当你昨天喝醉了来找我的时候，我知道你想要当做这些都没发生过，想要跳过这段不愉快，然后重新开始。但是我知道这都是因为我，因为我说错了话，做错了事。如果我自己都不能正视这个问题，那我还能怎么跟你在一起？”

 

“Steve，我也犯了错。我那天一走了之简直就是个混蛋，我昨天晚上喝个烂醉还跑来找你这事儿更操蛋。我应该直接过来找你谈谈，而不是跑去喝个烂醉。但是我不能改变已经发生的事儿。来吧，告诉我，然后你们怎么了？”

 

“在我们进行中的时候，她不停地求我，她求我伤害她，用不同的道具打她，让她疼，让她受伤。她是真的乐在其中。最让我害怕的是，在我折磨她的时候，我也一样很享受……然后有一天晚上，事情失控了。她一直求我，让我更用力地打她，她尖叫着让我打她。我听了她的话，天啊，Bucky，我、我真的不知道接下来是怎么回事。那天真是一片混乱，最后完事的时候，她全身青紫还在流血…妈的，她应该被立刻送去医院的。我尽我可能地给她处理了一下，我想要带她到医院去看急诊，但是她怎么都不肯去。”

 

Bucky的脸变得苍白，但是他一直握着Steve的手，注视着他的双眼。

 

“她不难受，也不生气，天啊，Bucky，事实上我从来没有见她那么满足过。那时候我就知道我们完蛋了。这件事把我吓坏了，我也被我自己吓着了。我不能成为那样的人，我不能成为那种虐待伤害的人，所以我就离开了她，走了。”

 

Steve说的都是实情，他现在真希望一开始的时候他就告诉了Bucky这些事，或者更好的，这些事从来都没有发生过。他的喉咙像是被一只手紧紧扼住，甚至呼吸都变得艰难。他坐在椅子上没有动，他想让Bucky消化一下他刚才说的那些。

 

“你要明白，”Steve说，“离开她是我做的最艰难的决定。我太爱她了，我还以为我们可以永远在一起。”

 

过了好几分钟，Bucky才终于开口：“Steve，我也不知道我该说些什么，不过我觉得我应该说没关系，以后都会好的？我希望可以有个开关还是什么的，我把它关上然后就可以控制住自己，让自己不再希望让你伤害我。我会告诉你一切都会好的，我不会像她一样。但是我不能保证，我自己也没有把握，Steve。”

 

Steve能感觉出泪水刺痛了他的眼睛，他说：“我明白，我明白。”

 

“但是，我可以明确地告诉你，我爱你，Steve。”Bucky轻轻捏了下手里握着的Steve的手。

 

“天啊，Bucky，你知道当我跟你说‘我爱你’的时候，我觉得自己究竟有多傻吗？像是我是那种会转眼间就爱上别人的傻逼。但是自从我和Peggy分开之后，这句话除了你，我没有对任何人说过。你轻而易举地就夺走了我的心，当你跟我说你也爱我的时候……我觉得也许，也许我还可以再试一次，让一个人真正地进入我的心中，让我为一个人奉上我的爱和我的心。但是你知道更傻的是什么么，Bucky，”他说，“更傻的是，在我做好准备之前，我已经向你奉上了我的真心和我的爱，可是，没准你现在已经在讨厌我了。”

 

Bucky摇头，从床上坐直身体说：“不，Steve，我不讨厌你。”

 

Steve轻轻抽泣了一下，然后抬起手用袖子去擦脸上的眼泪。“你有一切理由可以讨厌我。我根本就不应该问你，让你跟我做这些事——”

 

Bucky怒道：“Steve，你闭嘴行不行。”

 

Steve点头。

 

“Steve，这是双方向的，我同意跟你确立关系的时候，我就明白这是什么意思。我一点都不后悔。”Steve看得出Bucky仔细斟酌着他要说的每一个字，“我不想…我也不想变成现在这样，我也不想你恨我。但是我不知道还有没有转圜的余地，让我自己放弃那些对疼痛的渴求。”

 

Steve的心跳到了嗓子眼，他深深吸了口气：“我永远都不会恨你，Bucky。我也不恨Peggy。如果说一定要恨谁的话，那我只恨我自己。”

 

Bucky把水杯放在了床头桌上，他拉着Steve，把他从椅子上拉起来。“天啊，Steve，不要恨自己。你没有错，你跟我在一起的时候，什么都没有做错。我也不是Peggy，我们之间的事也不会变成那样。”

 

Steve放任自己随着Bucky的指引躺到了床上，他蜷缩在Bucky的怀里，让Bucky把他抱住。这和以往全都不一样，这次他是那个迷茫而不安的人，轮到Bucky来抚慰他。

 

Bucky也转过身，他们面对面的拥抱在一起，他看着Steve。Steve控制不住，他的眼睛里再次噙满了泪水。

 

“Steve, please...”Bucky轻声说，“别哭…看你哭我心里也不好受。”

 

Steve吸了口气，把脸转开，他感觉自己像个白痴一样，他想要忍住眼泪，但是还是控制不住，眼泪顺着他的脸颊向下淌。“Bucky，我和你在一起的时候，我把给自己立的所有规矩都打破了——不要跟公司同事搞在一起，不要太快地爱上一个人。上帝啊，我那么快就跟你说了我爱你，你居然没有被我吓跑。”

 

Bucky用手捧住Steve的脸，温柔却又坚定地让他转回头来正对着自己。“嘘…Steve，别说话。你告诉我说你爱我的时候，我非常高兴，我也爱你。你正是我需要的那个人。”他轻轻地抹去Steve脸上的泪水，用他的轻抚安慰着他。Bucky捧着Steve的脸，把自己的额头和他的额头印在一起。

 

“我们见面的第一天我就把事情搞砸了，Bucky，”Steve小声说，“我见到你第一面就爱上了你，在时机还不成熟的时候就让你做我的Sub，我不应该那么快就把你带出去喝酒，然后还带你回家……”

 

“Steve，快别说了。我一点都不后悔。现在我在这里，我在陪着你，我也很高兴我们可以在一起。你带我出去喝酒的那天我也很开心，你带我回家的时候就更不用说了。现在你能不能乖乖闭嘴，然后让我亲你。”

 

Bucky的手放在Steve的额头上，把他前额上搭着的头发捋到后面，然后他的手指从Steve的眉间，描画着他脸庞的轮廓，他的指尖划过他的颧骨、脸颊、下巴。他温柔地吻上Steve的嘴唇，抓着他的衬衫把他拉近，然后拥抱住他。

 

Bucky环抱着Steve，把他的脸按在自己肩上，低头把自己的脸埋进他的短发里。Steve闭上眼，呼吸着他们之间温柔的空气，放空自己的大脑，什么都不去想。Bucky现在就在他身边，这个念头让他浑身涌过一阵颤抖，Bucky熟悉的体温让他觉得很安全。他还是不能摆脱来自过去的恐惧，和对于未来历史或许会重演的担忧，现在他能做的，只是更紧地抱住Bucky。


	8. Obession It Takes Control

Steve第二天睡到了很晚，他醒过来的时候已经是下午了，床上只有他一个人。他旁边的枕头上放了一张Bucky留下的便条，说的是他出门去买早餐了。现在连吃午饭都晚了，不过这也无所谓，Bucky回来的时候手里端着两杯橙汁，纸袋里装着几个牛角面包。这不仅仅是一顿饭，而是Bucky想要和他重归于好的表示。

 

他们一起在床上吃了饭，在现在就起床，还是在到处是食物碎屑的床单上继续睡一觉这两个选项里，Steve选择了不情不愿地爬起来。

 

他换衣服的时候才发现Bucky身上穿的还是昨天的衣服。

 

“我应该回家换件衣服。”Steve跟他提了一下之后Bucky说。

 

“你要是懒得回去就别回去了，我这里有几件衣服你应该能穿。”

 

一想到自己穿Steve的衣服是什么样子Bucky就笑了起来：“那我看起来就跟人缩水了一样。说到这个，我觉得你穿我的衣服肯定不错，”他跟Steve开玩笑，“那衣服就紧得跟画在你身上似的，不过不知道为什么，我觉得应该挺性感。”

 

“愿意让我开车送你回去吗？”Steve问，“你要是想的话，就去拿几件干净衣服，然后我们再回来。”

 

他心里想着可能Bucky会邀请他去他的公寓呆两天，甚至直接就说“那你干脆带几件衣服跟我走吧”，但是他没有。

 

“行。要是你想让我接下来这个周末都跟你呆着，那我也觉得不错。”Bucky对他微笑了一下。

 

开车去Bucky公寓的时候他们两个都没怎么说话，Steve聚精会神地按着陌生的地址找过去，Bucky会在该转弯的地方提醒他一下。

 

进到Bucky的公寓里之后Steve有点吃惊——Bucky的公寓基本没有装修过，连家具都少得可怜，几样仅有的必需家具是全新的。墙壁上光秃秃的，只刷了一层白漆。

 

注意到了Steve的惊讶，Bucky耸了耸肩说：“我不怎么擅长装修。”他留Steve站在客厅里，自己去了卧室里拿东西。

 

这不是说Bucky会不会装修，只是这间公寓看起来完全没有人气，显得……死气沉沉的。这间屋子里几乎没有任何Bucky布置的个性化装饰，整间公寓丝毫显示不出Bucky的个性。他的公寓和Steve的公寓形成了鲜明的对比，Steve自己也不怎么擅长装修，不过他刷了墙，墙上也挂了画，公寓里放着很多他喜欢的，和与他生活息息相关的东西。

 

Bucky从卧室出来的时候肩上背着一个装满了干净衣服的旅行袋，他看了眼Steve说：“怎么，现在还想邀请我回你家继续跟你度周末吗？”

 

“当然了。而且，我刚才在想，你要不要把礼拜一上班要穿的衣服也带上？”看到Bucky疑惑的表情后，Steve解释道，“当然了，如果你想的话…我是说，我想问你愿不愿意跟我一起过整个周末。”

 

“当然愿意。”Bucky说着又走回了卧室里，他这次不到一分钟就出来了，手里的旅行袋又鼓了点。

 

“准备好可以走了吗？”

 

“当然。”

 

*****

 

周六晚上，他们既没有点外卖也没有自己做饭，Steve决定他们要出去吃饭，真正地约会一次。他们两个到现在还都没有约会过。Steve选了一个他公寓附近的小酒馆，周六晚上是一周之内外出就餐的人最多的时候，但是他们走进餐馆后很快老板娘就亲自给他们安排了座位。

 

点好菜后服务员就走了，他们终于又能两个人单独说会儿话。Steve微笑着把手伸到桌子另外一边握住了Bucky的手，说：“我们能出来约个会我真高兴。”现在每当他和Bucky肌肤相触的时候，他就觉得似乎有细微的电流顺着他们接触的地方触动他的心脏，不知为啥，一向自信的他此刻却像个情窦初开的少年一般，他笑笑接着说：“我们作为一对情侣，出来到公共场合约会真好。”

 

Bucky把手抽了出来。“我要是聪明的话…就应该在见面之后直接约你出来吃午饭，让我们按照正常程序交往……”他低头盯着自己的大腿犹犹豫豫地说。

 

“你会吗？”Steve往前坐了一点，手肘撑在桌上往Bucky那边凑了凑，Bucky说话的声音很轻，周围有些嘈杂，他想听清Bucky说的每一句话。

 

“从我走进你办公室的那一瞬间，我就控制不住自己，只想盯着你看。我没想着说要追你，但是…我觉得你可以说最后我还是拐了你。”

 

Steve笑起来，他也不知道为什么每当他和Bucky在一起的时候总是感觉这么轻松。虽然他们相识相恋的方式有点非常规，不过在知道Bucky从见到他第一天就有点喜欢他之后，Steve还是不可避免地有点窃喜。

 

Bucky又低下了头，他现在的样子看起来甚至可以说是有点羞涩：“我不想把咱们之间搞砸，Steve。我只是…只是对于我们现在这样觉得很开心。”

 

“我也是。”Steve不禁感谢上苍，他们之间的矛盾解除了，他们还有转圜的余地，甚至可以把关系更进一步。

 

服务员端上了晚饭，吃饭的时候，Bucky和Steve都同样有点紧张。他们可以说对彼此几乎没有什么了解，但是在Steve主动谈起他是怎么想起要建立保安公司，和他是怎么真正把公司建起来的时候，Bucky听得很认真，即使Steve说的这些基本都可以说是公司里的老生常谈了。

 

气氛轻松了一些，Bucky也谈了些自己的事。他说了些童年趣事，还和Steve提起了他的妹妹，他们两个都默契地避开了在军队中服役的话题。虽然要避免触雷，不过Steve还是感觉和Bucky说话时候的感觉是那么无以伦比的轻松愉快。在Steve说着说着把话题不知道飘到哪里的时候，Bucky总是认真的听着，而当Steve又把话题拉回到他身上的时候，他的洞察力和聪慧更是让他惊叹。

 

他们发现彼此都已经失去了双亲，Steve在父母去世的时候还是个孩子，而Bucky的父母是最近才去世的。Steve说他是家里的独生子，不过他觉得可能Bucky已经发觉了这点。Bucky跟他说了说自己的妹妹，但是在谈起他妹妹的现况的时候，Bucky含含糊糊地一语带过。Steve觉得可能他不是故意在回避这个话题，而是因为他其实也不清楚。

 

他们交谈了很长时间，Steve私心不想要这个美妙的约会这么快结束，他还加点了甜点。他们吃完晚饭准备起身的时候，饭馆里已经基本空了。即使Bucky抗议，Steve还是执意支付了餐费。

 

“是我约你出来的。”Steve解释着捏了一下他的手，Bucky就没有再说什么。

 

他们走出了餐馆，在走到停车场的时候，Steve忘了他们要一起回家，还以为要就此暂别。

 

在嘈杂的餐馆里吃过饭后，停车场里显得更加静谧清净。他们上车后Steve说：“我…谢谢你，我是说，所有的，都谢谢你。我今天晚上过的真的很开心。”

 

“不，是我应该谢谢你，Steve。”Bucky说，Steve看到Bucky的嘴角又挂上了那抹他爱惨了的微笑。

 

他们一起回了家，如果不算Steve把Bucky叫出去喝酒然后两人上了床那次不算的话，今晚是他们的第一个正式约会。现在已经很晚了，而且这两天发生了很多事，Steve现在只想和Bucky一起躺回床上。Bucky有点犹豫，在和Steve一起更衣准备上床休息的时候甚至又有一些羞涩。他们两个都有些紧张，甚至一举一动都有些谨慎。在经历了今晚的约会后，他们相处起来的时候然生出了以前从来都没有过的小心与试探。他们彼此相信，Steve相信Bucky而Bucky也相信Steve，这一点从来未曾改变。但是在昨晚的事件后，他们也需要时间来弥补那小小的裂痕。

 

Steve在自己那边床上躺好等着Bucky，Bucky换好了衣服钻到了被单底下，距离Steve足足有一个胳膊那么远。

 

Steve侧过身，面对着Bucky说：“你真打算离我那么远？”

 

Bucky想了想：“你想让我躺这么远吗？”

 

Steve摇头，头发窸窸窣窣地摩擦着枕头：“当然不。”

 

Bucky吞咽了下，然后微笑起来：“你是在要求我过去跟你抱抱吗？”

 

Steve立刻说：“不，今晚不是，Bucky。今晚我只是在问你，是请求你。”

 

Bucky笑着往他那边蹭了蹭。

 

Steve伸出胳膊把他搂进怀里，手搭在他的腰侧。

 

“Steve Rogers，”Bucky说，“一个满脑子黄暴的无可救药的浪漫主义者。”

 

Steve挑起一边嘴角微微笑了一下：“这个我不能否认。我想要吻你身上疼的地方，还想要用力吻你吻得你疼。但是今晚，我只是想要吻你。”

 

“那吻我吧。”Bucky说。

 

*****

 

这一整个周末他们都腻在一起，只是交谈说笑，增进彼此的了解。他们了解了彼此的很多事。Steve不得不承认，Bucky一直留在他家里而不是在周日下午就会离开，这个感觉实在是太好了。而当他在周一早上，和他一起躺在同一张床上一同醒来的时候，那感觉更是无与伦比。他知道他们一会儿要一起去上班，要一起走进公司大门，但是他一点都不在乎。

 

虽然觉得邀请Bucky到他办公室来可能会让他想起一些不愉快的回忆，但是Steve还有几件事想要尝试。而且他有自信Bucky应该不会拒绝。他以前和Bucky说过，说在办公室里不能胡搞不能影响到工作，不过这不代表说他没有做过这样那样的各种dirty白日梦。

 

结果他破了规矩，虽然基于非正常原因，不过结局果然不太好。但是他又想，其实这也只是他自己给自己定下的规矩，又不是什么合同挑文，所以他现在脑子里又有了个想法，更重要的是，他相信Bucky应该会喜欢他的这个注意。

 

“Sam，”他给Sam打了内线电话，“我今天下午有个电话会议。你能帮我告诉Barnes先生，请他到我办公室里旁听吗？”

 

“没问题，Cap。电话会议是在三点，你需要他提前过去吗？”

 

Steve想了下说：“对，没错，告诉他提前十五分钟过来好吗？”

 

“当然。还有什么事吗？”

 

“没了，谢谢。”

 

*****

 

三点四十五的时候，Bucky准时到了Steve办公室门口，犹犹豫豫地走了进去。

 

“进来，Bucky，来。”Steve说着把椅子往后推了点，但是没有站起来。

 

Bucky坐在了桌子另一面的椅子上，他不知道Steve把他叫过来是为什么：“你真的是想让我旁听这个电话？”

 

Steve摇头：“不是，不过我确实有事需要你的帮忙。”

 

“是什么？”Bucky有点疑惑，皱起了眉头。

 

“笑一笑，Bucky。微笑是你的嘴能做到的第二棒的事。”

 

Bucky微微睁大了眼睛，他的瞳孔也扩散开了，他舔了舔嘴唇说：“你说的是我想的那样么？”

 

“我觉得我们可以试点别的。”

 

Bucky微微向前凑了凑，显然是被Steve勾起了兴致。

 

“我在想，一会儿在电话会议的时候，你可以……为我提供一些娱乐活动。”Steve伸手越过桌子抚摸着Bucky的手臂，“我觉得，我们可以在我办公室里制造些快乐的回忆。”

 

Steve靠回了真皮座椅上，分开了双腿。他放松下身体，把手别到了椅背后。他看着Bucky，Bucky起身走到他面前，眼神里满是欲望与饥渴。他跪在了Steve的双腿之间，Steve伸手用手背轻轻抚摸着Bucky的脸颊，他的温柔动作赢得了Bucky一抹像猫一般的微笑。

 

Bucky俯身低下头，用脸颊蹭着Steve的大腿。Steve没有说话，他想看看Bucky接下来要做什么。Bucky又蹭了他几下，开始用脸颊摩挲着Steve的裤裆。

 

最后Steve的轻笑声打破了办公室中的宁静。“你这么想么Buck？现在就开始？来吧，把它拿出来，想玩就玩吧。”

 

 

Bucky抬头看着他，眼中全都是欲求。他站起来，双腿有些发抖，伸出手摸了下自己裤裆处鼓起的那一团，说：“给我几分钟，然后我就回去工作。”

 

他想要走开，解开自己的裤子解决一下问题，Steve却拉住了他，一拽就把他拽到了自己的大腿上：“如果你老板说下午给你放假，你觉得怎么样？”

 

Bucky为笑着摇了摇头，说：“没事的，我可以回去工作，Sir。”然后过了一秒他又想起来应该要叫Steve的名字，于是改口说：“Steve。”

 

Steve爱抚着Bucky的背，还是让他跨坐在自己大腿上。他抚摸了他一会儿，抬起一只手，扶在了Bucky的后颈上，说：“不，我的意思是说咱们俩下午都放假。”

 

Bucky扬起眉毛，睁大眼睛说：“你不是还有好多活要干吗？”

 

“我刚把你放在了‘要干的’第一位。”Steve说着捏了一下Bucky的膝盖。

 

“那你要跟其他人怎么说？”Bucky依偎进了Steve的怀里，头靠在他的肩膀上问。

 

“看着。”Steve一只胳膊把Bucky抱在怀里，伸出另一只手去按内线电话，“Sam？”

 

“在。”

 

“我今天还有什么安排吗？”

 

Sam查了下说：“就剩下四点钟和Natasha有个会。”

 

“Nat可以等到明天，”Steve小声对Bucky说，然后转头对电话里的Sam说：“跟Nat说，我把跟她的会挪到了明天，我一会儿要出去，今天就不回来了。”

 

“没问题，Cap。她要是问你为什么改的话，我要怎么跟她说？你知道的，她肯定会问。”

 

Steve冲Bucky眨了眨眼，说：“告诉他说我男朋友身体不舒服，我要带他先回家照顾他。”

 

Sam笑出声来，说：“行，你别也病了。”

 

“别担心，Sam，我不觉得他的病会传染。”

 

Steve等了几分钟，让Bucky恢复一下。他现在还是站不稳，双腿酸软无力，但是在Steve扶着他护着他走出公司大楼的时候，也不会有人看出他们刚才做了些什么。说起来，Bucky不稳的呼吸和摇摇欲坠脚步虚浮的样子，让他看起来确实是像是病了。

 

他们坐进车里的时候，Steve又夸奖起了Bucky：“刚才那真是太棒了，无与伦比。你对我这么好，Bucky，你这么听我的话。”

 

他们回家的时候，Bucky一路上都亟不可待地吮吸着Steve的手指，含着他的手指轻声呻吟。Steve专心开车，但是每次等红灯的时候，他都转过头看着Bucky，低声喃喃着他对他有多满意，他有多好多乖。

 

Bucky在Steve要停车，不得不把手指抽出来的时候不满地呜咽了一声。他们进了自己家门，终于是两个人了，不是在公司里门外不再有同事，也不是在狭小的车内。

 

终于，现在只有他们两个人了。

 

“你对我真好，”Steve说着亲吻Bucky，摩挲舔舐着Bucky肿胀红润的双唇，“现在该我好好照顾你了。是在沙发上还是上床？”


	9. Purpose Or Lack Thereof

八周后，Steve坐在机场候机室里等着返程的航班，他刚刚结束了在洛杉矶的又一周例行公差。他很期待回家，睡在自己床上。再一次睡在Bucky身边。从他第一次带Bucky出去喝酒交谈到现在已经过了三个月，他的人生中已经出现了太多改变。他们两个人的人生都是。

 

回首过往，他知道他们两个都太着急了，他们冒了险，做了傻事。他们两个都是。但是在那周末发生在办公室里的事件后，Bucky已经明白了Steve也有不会退服的硬性限制。

 

这样也好。这让Steve能更轻松地打开内心，告诉Bucky他的过去。而这同样迫使他们放慢节奏，在卧室以外的方面对彼此加深了解。他能感觉出来Bucky还没有完全对他打开心扉，他还有些事隐藏在心底，而他希望他最终能让Bucky感到足够安心，可以把那些事分享给他。

 

当他登机的时候，他努力让自己放松入睡。他知道Bucky一定急切地渴望见到他，他们都十分想念彼此。而且Steve在出差途中，还为Bucky、为他们两个人，准备了几个惊喜。

 

*****

 

他的航班在周五晚上到达，Bucky准时到机场接他。这一周跟上一次有所不同，并不是说他们不想念彼此（事实上他们十分想念），但是这次，他们都知道这次的重逢会让之前的小别显得十分值得。

 

他们直接回了Steve的公寓，门刚关上的下一秒钟，他就吻住了Bucky。他们用深情、温暖和渴求吻着对方。他们的吻在诉说“Hello，我好想你。来让我证明我有多想你”。Steve的双手在Bucky的腰上忙活起来，他把Bucky的裤子扒到屁股下边，然后扯下去。Bucky抬腿从裤腿里走出来，然后拉着Steve走向床的方向。

 

如果就这样顺其自然的话也很轻松。就让一切按照理应发展的方向发展下去。在过去的几周里，他们一起分享时光，他们用普通的方式亲密接触，Steve不是Dom而Bucky也不是他的Sub，他们只是享受着彼此。但Steve想把他能做到的一切都献给Bucky，于是他抽离出来，说：“我出门的时候，我给你…给你买了点东西。”

 

Bucky的眼睛亮了起来：“哦，真的吗？有一次下午我给你打电话，你那时候去买的就是这个吗？”

 

Steve笑了起来，在某些方面上，Bucky很容易取悦——看起来他很喜欢礼物。“是啊，没错。而且我跟你说，保守秘密一点都不容易。”

 

“哦？”

 

Steve快步走到客厅里，他回来的时候把包都放在了客厅。他从包里拿出了一个包裹，他深呼吸了一下，然后走回卧室里把包裹交给了Bucky。

 

Bucky认真地接了过去。他打开棕色包装纸的时候一直盯着Steve的脸，在包裹完全打开放在大腿上的时候才低下头去看。“哦，”他吸了口气，“这确实是新玩意。”

 

有那么一瞬间，Steve不确定他究竟喜不喜欢这个礼物。然后，一抹笑容在Bucky的脸上绽放开来，他的嘴角甜蜜地向上挑起。Bucky低头看着他腿上的那个包裹，然后拿起了两个礼物里比较大的哪一个。当他把它拿起来递给Steve的时候，他的手在发抖。“你怎么知道的？”他柔声问。

 

“我在看着你。我一直都在看着你。”Steve真挚地说。“我做错了吗？”他问，等着从Bucky的口中听到答案。

 

“你没有做错。”Bucky这么说，还是把手伸向Steve，“Please？”

 

Steve一直看着Bucky，只是注视着面前的这个人。

 

“Steve，”Bucky的话语带着呼吸的声音，“Sir，please？”

 

Steve取过那片轻薄的皮革，将之围绕在Bucky颈上，他爱着闪过Bucky脸庞的那抹幸福的表情。戴上项圈的时候，Bucky的眼帘轻颤着闭上，他轻微地呻吟了一声。Steve温柔地扶着Bucky的头，让他躺回枕头上，他低头看着他。

 

Steve俯下身亲吻Bucky的嘴唇，他的吻十分温柔，却又带着足够的压力显示着他的迫切。Bucky吸了口气张开嘴，鼓励着Steve加深这个吻，而Steve乐于照做。

 

亲吻之间，他的手抚摸着Bucky的手臂，然后来到他的胸膛上揉捏爱抚着。他的手伸到Bucky的衣服下，把衣服撩起来拉过Bucky的头顶脱下。Bucky的胸膛赤裸着，他的手抚过他的胸口，慢慢地探索着，感受着肌肤的触感。他拧了下Bucky的乳龘头，感受着他们在他手下肿起的触觉。

 

在他身下，Bucky摇头呻吟着，拱起身子贴进Steve手里。

 

“嘘…”Steve说，“我们才刚开始。耐心点。”

 

 

他几乎要瘫在Bucky身上，但他还是积攒力量滚到了Bucky旁边，把Bucky紧紧抱在怀里。

 

“谢谢你，”他喃喃道，“这棒极了。”

 

“我做的好吗？”Bucky问道，希望从Steve口中听到问题的答案。

 

“你做的很好，你非常完美，”Steve夸赞他。“放松，让我抱着你。”Steve动了动，把头靠在了Bucky的肩上。“我给你把项圈摘下来。”他吻着Bucky的皮肤说。

 

“放在那吧，”Bucky慢吞吞地说，“再戴一会儿。”

 

Steve心满意足地叹了口气，手指轻轻抚摸着那块柔软的皮革。再过一小会儿，他就必须要起来放水准备洗澡，而且他们还都没有吃晚饭，但是现在，他只想就这样把Bucky紧紧抱在怀里。

 

他恢复了点体力，能站起来之后，Steve起了床，把Bucky也扶了起来。他解开那条项圈，把它放在了床上等着一会儿再收起来。Bucky只是站在那里，乖顺地倚在Steve怀里。他软软地靠在Steve身上，而Steve能感觉到怀里的他一直在发抖，但是重量还可以承担，Bucky也用了仅剩的体力支撑着自己。

 

Steve带Bucky走进卧室，扶他坐在了马桶盖上。他去放水，确保水温很暖，但也不会太烫。放水的时候，他在水里加了点浴油：玫瑰、天竺葵和柑橘，他用手把水搅匀。放好水后，他扶着Bucky跨进浴缸里，把水龙头关上，他不想一会儿他去浴缸里加入Bucky的时候水会溢出来。

 

他不知道这个想法是什么时候出现在他脑中的，但是这一刻，Steve决定他要请Bucky搬进来跟他同居。这很合理：他们所有的空闲时间本来也都是在一起度过的。从来都是在Steve家，从来不去Bucky家。他不知道Bucky会有何反应，但是他希望Bucky会说yes。他想要跨进浴缸里，伸开双臂把Bucky抱紧怀里，然后请他的男朋友搬进来。

 

就当他要进去的时候，他听到卧室里传来了手机铃声。不是他的手机，他没听过那个铃声。

 

“Bucky，我觉得你的手机在响，你想让我替你接吗？”

 

Bucky已经舒舒服服地躺在了又暖又香的水里，他正放松地靠在浴缸壁上。“好啊，接吧。”他摆摆手说。

 

Steve走回卧室，把Bucky的手机从裤子兜里拿了出来。“Hello。”他说。

 

“Barnes，”另一端的声音说，“是你吗？”

 

“不是，”Steve慢慢地说，“我是…他的——”

 

“Barnes在吗？”另一端的那个男人唐突地打断了他，“我对你是谁没兴趣，我需要跟James Barnes说话。”

 

“等一下不要挂，”Steve努力保持礼貌，“我能告诉他是谁打的电话吗？”

 

“嗯，”那个声音说，“跟他说是Barton。”

 

Steve手里拿着手机走回浴室。“Bucky，你需要接一下这个电话。”他说。

 

“怎么了，是谁？”Bucky看起来像是被吓了一跳，赶紧从气味香甜的水中伸出手来。

 

Steve把手机小心地递给他，他可不想把手机掉到水里。

 

Bucky接过手机，放在耳边说：“Hello？”

 

Steve听不到电话那边的人—Barton—在说什么，但是无论他说的是什么，都让Bucky脸上血色尽失。浴缸里的水还蒸腾着蒸汽，Bucky的脸上却是一片惨白。Bucky抬眼看了Steve一下，示意他不要出声，无论跟他在电话上说话的人是谁，Bucky显然希望可以在安静的环境里接听这个电话。

 

Steve不知道他是不是应该离开房间，给Bucky留点隐私。显然他们在说的这件事非常重要，他优柔寡断地站在浴缸旁边，下不定决心要怎么做。

 

“你找到她了，”Bucky在电话上说，“你找到她了？”他的声音里全是不可置。无论Barton找到了谁，Bucky显然是大吃一惊。

 

“但是她没事，对不对？告诉我她没事！”Bucky已经站了起来，跨出浴缸的时候浑身都在滴水。他用手背在Steve肩上点了一下，朝毛巾架扬了扬下巴。

 

Steve递给他一条毛巾，从他面前让开。Bucky把毛巾从他手上夺过来，疾步走向卧室。“我到之前别离开她身边，答应我。”

 

 

Steve跟着Bucky走向卧室，站在门边探头往里看。Bucky已经把手机丢到了床上，他正在穿衣服，衣服极其不配合地贴在他湿漉漉的皮肤上。他被吓了一跳，抬起头来看着Steve，手上依旧在拼命穿裤子。

 

“Bucky，跟我说，一切还好吗？”Steve轻声问。

 

Bucky叹了口气，伸手扒了下头发。“不。还好。我真的不知道，Steve，但是我现在必须走了。我…天啊，我的工作可能要落后一些，可以吗？”

 

Steve看着Bucky把他的衣服胡乱塞进旅行包里。即使Steve提出让他把衣服留在他公寓里，Bucky还是坚持把他的东西随身带过来带过去。“当然，你要什么都行，Bucky，只是…请告诉我发生了什么好吗？”

 

Bucky已经开始穿鞋了，他看起来衣衫凌乱，身上依旧湿漉漉的。他把包甩过肩膀，把Steve推开冲向公寓的门口。“是我妹妹，Steve。我要走了。他找到了我妹妹。”Bucky喊道，他已经跑出了门，离开的时候都没有回头看Steve一眼。

 

“记得给我打电话！”Steve在他身后喊，Bucky已经穿过走廊跑向了楼梯间，他甚至连电梯都不耐烦等。


	10. Life’s A Cruel, Crushing, Son Of A Bitch

Bucky走后，Steve在门口站了很久。他心中的一部分希望Bucky能转身立刻回来，或者他的电话会响。但是这两件事都没有发生。

 

最终，他关上门，走回了空荡荡的公寓里。他从门口开始打扫，把四处散落的衣服捡起来。回到卧室里，他把床铺清理干净，把需要清洗的玩具放到洗手间里，然后看着那现在还满着水的浴缸。

 

水已经冷了，而即使水没有冷，他也不想一个人沐浴。在他等着浴缸里的水放干的时候，他把他和Bucky之前用过的所有东西都收拾好。他拿起那条项圈，手中的感觉奇怪而又沉重，他不知道要把它放在那里。如果把它跟他的束缚用具和其它的东西放在一起的话，那种感觉不对。于是他把它放进了Bucky经常睡的那边床头柜的抽屉里。等着他回来。

 

疲惫就像火车一样将Steve击倒。他的手机依旧没有响，也没有收到Bucky的短信。他简单地洗了个澡，倒到床上，陷入了无梦的睡眠。

 

他被手机铃吵响。他无力地伸出手去，接之前也没看是谁打来的电话。

 

“Hello？”

 

“Steve？”

 

Bucky的声音很微弱，而且很迟疑，但是Steve立刻就被那个声音夺去了所有的注意力。“Bucky？你在哪儿？发生什么事了？”

 

“我在机场。Steve，我的飞机要起飞了。”

 

“飞去哪儿？”他问，竭力保持着冷静。

 

“俄勒冈。去见我妹妹。”

 

“就不能等到早上再走吗？”

 

“不能，我必须现在就要走。这是我能买到的最早的一趟航班。”

 

Steve看了一下时间，从Bucky走后刚刚过了三个小时。“发生什么事了Bucky？”肯定有什么事他不知道，Bucky突然离开他身边跳上一家航班，突然一定要去见他的妹妹，这其中一定有理由。

 

“我没有时间了，我只是想让你知道。对不起我就那么跑出来了。但她是我妹妹。Clint找到她了，她一直生活在俄勒冈，她现在出了车祸。”

 

“Bucky，我真抱歉。她还好吗？”

 

“她还活着，两条腿都断了，而且其他部位也有很多外伤。但是Steve，她要见我。当Clint找到她，跟她说了为什么他一直都在找她后，她说她想要见我。”

 

Steve不知道为什么这件事这么重要，他不知道Clint是谁，甚至对Bucky的妹妹他也所知甚少。“好的。你要去多久都好，确保她一切都好。”

 

“Steve⋯我⋯⋯”

 

“什么？”

 

“没什么。我现在要走了。”

 

“等你落地的时候给我打电话。有时间的时候打。”线路断了，Bucky没有告别就挂了电话。把手机放回床头柜上，Steve努力让自己舒服些，努力让自己再睡着。但他却久久不能入眠。

 

*****

 

Bucky一直没有来电话，Steve努力照常处理公事。他给Bucky打过一次电话，但Bucky的手机关机了，如果他是在医院里的话，那么这也合理。他在语音信箱里留了言，只是说他希望他一切都好，不要担心工作。

 

脚步沉重地走出办公室，Steve敲了敲Natasha的房门。

 

“请进。”他听见里边的人说。

 

Steve走进了她的办公室，Natasha显然没有想到会是他。

 

“Hey，老板！什么风把你吹来了？你是不是太想念我的脸，已经不满足于给我打电话，一定要亲自过来见我？”Natasha用她那令人目眩的微笑来跟Steve打招呼。

 

“我需要你给Barnes批一段暂时休假，带薪。”他坐到她的对面，保持着平静的表情说。

 

有一丝担忧闪过她的脸庞，但她还是保持了专业风范。“好的。我能问问原因吗？”

 

Steve知道她问的不是工作层面。毕竟他是老板，如果他批准了假期，那么原因真的不重要。“是家里出了紧急情况。”他最终告诉她说。

 

“我明白了。”她点点头说，“他还好吗？”

 

Steve揉了下自己的下巴，思考着这个问题。“我希望如此。”他最终说。放下了雇主跟雇员的架子，他把手肘撑在Natasha的桌面上说：“我不知道他那边到底出了什么事，Nat。”

 

Natasha从电脑屏幕前抬起头来，皱眉问：“你是什么意思？出什么事了？”

 

Steve摇摇头说：“我不知道。他星期五晚上接了个电话，然后就跟着了火一样冲出了我的公寓。几个小时后他给我打了个电话，说他在去俄勒冈州的路上。去见他妹妹。”

 

“他有个妹妹？他从来没跟我提过她。”

 

“是啊，他有。我觉得他们可能有段时间没见过对方了。他从来都没怎么说过她的事，只是提起过几句。我甚至都不知道她的名字。”

 

“哦，”Natasha柔声说，“哇哦，那么你也不知道他要走多久？”

 

“完全不知道。我让他给我打电话，但是目前为止⋯⋯”Steve耸了耸肩。

 

Natasha点点头，显然她也不知道要说什么。

 

“我最好还是回办公室去。”Steve从椅子里站起来说，“等我知道了他什么时候回来之后，我会告诉你的。”

 

*****

 

直到星期三，Bucky依旧没有打电话来。Steve现在已经不只是担心了。除了手机之外，他没有任何能联系到Bucky的方式，而Bucky也不接电话。他不知道他去了哪儿，只知道他在俄勒冈的某个地方。Steve要下班离开办公室的时候，他的手机响了。看到屏幕上Bucky的名字，让他的喉咙几乎被哽住了。

 

“Bucky？”他接了电话，努力不让他的担心显示在声音里。

 

“Steve，对不起我没能早些给你打电话。”

 

Steve没有对他说没关系，他不能撒谎。“你还好吗？你妹妹还好吗？”

 

他能从Bucky应答的话语里，听出他那局促怯弱的语气。“我还好。她⋯她不太好，断了两条腿和其他什么的。但是她现在已经醒了，而且见到我很高兴。”

 

“那很好，对吧？我的意思是说，那是件好事。”

 

Bucky叹气，感觉像是终于松了口气。“是件好事，Steve。我以为我再也找不到她了。我以为她再也不想见到我。”

 

“Bucky，你可以跟我说这不关我的事，但是发生了什么？为什么她会不想见你？”居然会有人拒绝见Bucky；那么甜蜜，那么体贴的Bucky；这简直让Steve万般不解。

 

“说来话长，Steve。”

 

“我有时间。”他答道。这是实话，他无处可去，等待着他的只有空荡荡的公寓。

 

“好吧，她比我要小很多，她是我父母从来没有想到的一个惊喜。我参军的时候十八岁，那是在十年前了。她那时八岁，而我入伍的六个月后，我的父母在一场车祸中双双丧生。他们是要去Becca的学校接她放学。我想要回家，想要回来照顾她。但她被送去了寄养家庭，而且军队也不是你说走就能走的地方，你明白吗？”

 

Steve太明白了。“我希望你可以早些跟我说这些，Bucky。我会帮你找她的。”

 

“那是我让我的朋友Clint去做的，他以前在我的部队里，现在他是个私家侦探了。我让他去找Becca，而他是在她进了医院之后才找到她。我以为她会恨我，因为那些发生了的事，因为我没能陪在她的身边。但她没有。Steve，她也想要找到我。”

 

“我很高兴你找到了她，Bucky，我希望你们能在更理想的情况下相见。”

 

“是啊，我也是。”

 

“所以，你觉得什么时候她的情况能恢复到你能回家的程度？”

 

电话的那边停顿了一下，他能听到Bucky呼吸的声音，他几乎能听见他在思考。“我这个周末会飞回去。我那时候见你，可以吗，Steve？”

 

“当然，你并不用问。你飞机什么时候到，我可以去机场接你。”

 

“不，你不用这么做。没事的。”

 

“我想去，Bucky。”

 

“Steve，听着。我回去的时候，我要先回一趟我的公寓。然后我去见你，星期五晚上。我去你家的时候我会给你打电话。”

 

他不能再争了。“好的，没问题，Bucky，听起来不错。”他还想要说一百万句其他的话，问Bucky一百万个问题，但他能感觉到现在Bucky没心情回答他的问题。“我想你了。”他加了一句。

 

“我也是。Steve，我要走了。”Bucky柔声说。

 

“照顾好自己，Buck。平安回来。”他对他说。

 

“我会的。”Bucky说，然后挂断了电话。

 

*****

 

周五下班后，Steve焦躁地等着Bucky的音讯。他不知道Bucky的飞机什么时候降落，也不知道他要在自己公寓里呆多久才来他这里。差不多九点的时候，他的手机响了。

 

“Steve，是我。”Bucky没有等他应答就说。

 

“好的，Bucky。”他说。他自己都意识到他究竟有多么想念Bucky的声音。

 

“我五分钟之内到。”Bucky说。

 

知道马上就能见到Bucky了，Steve情不自禁地微笑起来。“好的，我等你。”

 

“拜。”Bucky突然就挂断了电话。

 

五分钟过了，Bucky到了之后，Steve觉得Bucky非常紧张。他像只猫一样在厨房里不停踱步，即使Steve至少请了他三次让他坐下来，他依旧继续走来走去。

 

“Steve，”Bucky终于停止了围着餐桌绕圈的脚步，“我们需要谈一谈。”Bucky说，声音因为饱含感情而十分沉重。

 

“好，Bucky，我们可以谈。但能不能请你先坐下？”

 

Bucky不情不愿地在餐桌边坐下，坐到了Steve的对面。“我从来没想过我能找到我妹妹，Steve。”

 

“对，而且我也很高兴你找到她了”Steve说，还是不明白他们需要谈什么。

 

“没错，我找到她了。而现在，我不能再失去她。”

 

Steve点点头，这个反应他可以理解。

 

“等她终于出院的时候，她会需要很多帮助，”Bucky低头看着自己的手说，他的手指在桌面上画着圈，“我跟她说我会搬出这里，去跟她一起住，Steve。我想要告诉你的是这些。”

 

Steve眨眨眼。Bucky的话慢慢地渗入他的大脑。“只住几个星期，直到她能重新独立？”他问。

 

Bucky慢慢地摇摇头，还是低着头。“不，永久地。”他低声说。

 

Steve的心沉了下去。他想要阻止自己逼问答案，想要遏制自己双手的颤抖。“这是不是有点太过了。”他最后说，用尽全力让他的声音保持平稳。

 

“她需要我，Steve。”

 

“我需要你，Bucky。”尽管这是一句不理智的蠢话，但这是事实。“我们可以带她来这儿，给她找全市最好的理疗恢复师。她好起来，很快又会独立的。把她带来这儿，我能确保她得到所需的一切。我可以帮助你。”

 

“Steve，我爱你，但我不能。我不能接受你提供给我的这些。你不明白。她以为我不想要她出现在我的人生中，她以为我是故意抛弃她的。现在轮到我为了她放弃我的人生，放弃我熟悉的一切了。”

 

Steve努力控制住他声音中升起的恐慌。“我希望你之前让我帮忙找她，我能找到她的。”

 

“这不重要了，Steve。她现在在那里有她的人生，她在上大学，她过得很好。她在那里有一个完满的人生。我不能叫她打点行装，搬到美国的另一边。这就是我为什么回来，Steve。”他终于抬起头来，“我回来是为了收拾公寓里的东西，还有来跟你谈一谈。”

 

“但是，那你怎么办，Buck，你的人生怎么办？为什么你必须要收拾东西，搬去美国的另一边？你在这里也有美好的人生。”

 

“不，Steve，我有你。你是我唯一的美好。她允许我成为她人生的一部分，允许我进入他的生活。我一定要这么做，一定要去陪伴她。”

 

Bucky站起来，绕过桌子，走到Steve面前亲吻他。他们两个都知道，这可能是他们最后在一起的时光，这可能是他们最后的一个吻。Steve回吻他，他的吻就像Bucky的双唇是他赖以生存的空气而他已经不能呼吸。这没有用，他还是觉得喘不过气来，他感觉有什么东西重重压在他的胸口，而他非常肯定那是因为他的心已经碎了。

 

“但是你爱我。我爱你。”在Bucky结束这个吻的时候，Steve说。

 

“我爱你，Steve。我真的爱你，但是无论我们有的是什么⋯无论这是什么，这什么都不能改变。我一定要这么做。她是我的家人，Steve。她需要我。”Bucky听起来像是马上就要哭了，像是他之前曾经哭过。

 

Bucky的话洗刷过Steve全身。Bucky要离开他了。不只是离开他，他要离开这个州了。“我也需要你，Bucky。”James，他应该从现在开始把他当做James。Bucky太私人，太亲密。“求你了，让我帮忙。她搬到这里来的费用都由我来出，我还会帮你找个地方，让她恢复之后能跟你一起住。你不用为了她放弃自己在这里的人生。”他又尝试了一次，想要说服Bucky他的妹妹可以适应在这里的生活，她会很开心。

 

“Steve，你不明白。我不是要放弃我在这里的人生，我是要回到跟她在一起的生活中。”

 

“那为什么我们不能把她接来这边？要花多少钱都没关系。”

 

“Steve，即使这是一个可行的选项我也不能让你这么做。更何况这根本就不是。你太慷慨，而我配不上这些。我永远都配不上你。”

 

Steve站了起来，他站起来面对Bucky，面对James。“这不是真的，一点都不是真的。如果真的要说的话，是我⋯是我配不上你。”

 

Bucky想要低头，但是Steve伸出双手捧住了Bucky的脸，他捧着他的脸，让他直视他。他的脑子里全是Bucky，他不能停止想他。在他们相处了这么久之后，这不能说是像个开关一样，说断就断。Bucky没有回答，他什么都没有说，也没有想要躲开。他们只是站在那里，看着对方。

 

“这不一定非要是道别，你知道吗。”

 

“这是，Steve。否则还能有什么办法？”Bucky直截了当地问。

 

“我们可以努力，维持一段远距离恋爱。我可以在去加利福尼亚出差的时候去俄勒冈，我们可以——”

 

“Steve，”Bucky摇摇头，“我不能让你这么做。我真的不能。你，我们两个需要的都不只是电话、视频、和每几个月偶尔见次面。”

 

Steve知道他说得对，知道继续在这个问题上纠结下去也没有好处。“你什么时候走？”

 

“明天下午。我要把我的东西运走，今天下午我都打包好了，反正我也没有什么需要收拾的。”

 

“所以你的公寓里已经都收拾完了。”Steve问。

 

Bucky点头。“差不多吧。”

 

“你能留下吗？我是说留下过夜？”Steve问，感觉这样拼命延长他们最后的告别真是蠢。

 

Bucky抬起头来看着他，他灰蓝色的眼睛对上Steve蔚蓝色的双眼。“我⋯我不应该。但是我想留下来。”

 

Steve点点头。他们还有几个小时可以在一起，他在Bucky离开之前还有几个小时，之后他就会走了。大概是永远地走了。他知道这样只会让事情变得更艰难，知道他就连问都不应该问，但他控制不住自己。这不是一个命令。他可以把它作为一个命令，可以命令Bucky留下来。但是他没有。他不能那么对他，也不能那么对自己。

 

所以他还是问了，即使他希望Bucky会同意，但他还是给了他拒绝的机会。“最后一次，看在以往的面子上？”

 

他想要把语气中的希望排除出去。他不想让Bucky只是因为离开他而感觉内疚，从而答应他。即使Bucky拒绝了，Steve也还是能有最后一个晚上，让Bucky睡在他的床上。

 

“你知道我不会改变主意的。”Bucky慢慢地说。

 

Steve郑重地点了点头。“我不是要让你改变主意。只是最后一次狂欢。你觉得怎么样？”

 

Bucky舔了舔嘴唇，那抹熟悉的笑容又在他脸上绽放开来，让Steve的心中涌过一阵酥软的情感。“Yes，sir。”他说，然后跪在了Steve面前，“最后一次。”


	11. Epilogue - This Wrinkle In Time, I Can’t Give It No Credit

刚开始的几周应该是最艰难、最孤独的。但是并没有。在离开了他在布鲁克林的生活，离开了他的工作，离开了Steve之后，Bucky并没有太多时间去哀悼他失去的一切。

 

他的时间都是日日夜夜陪伴着Becca度过的。他照顾她，跟她重新联络感情。刚开始的时候是在医院里，后边则是在恢复理疗中。他们慢慢地越发亲近，就跟在双腿愈合后，她重新学习行走一样。他们之间失去了太多的时光，有那么多东西需要弥补。

 

是一直到几个月后，Becca不再像之前一样每天二十四小时地需要他，她可以恢复之前的日常生活了，可以如常上课和工作。又过了几个月，他们分开的时间比在一起的时间还要长，Bucky开始想念Steve。

 

不，这并不完全是事实。在他说了最后的再见之后，他就开始想念Steve。并不是从现在开始的。在暴风雨过后的宁静中，他终于允许自己接受这样的寂寞和失落。

 

有无数次，他拿起电话想要给Steve发信息或者打电话。但是他从来都没有这么做。他当时说的很清楚，如果他们藕断丝连的话，那么这样对彼此都不公平。这是他的决定，所以他要严格遵守。

 

他给他们找到了住处，他和Becca。那是一间一楼的公寓，这样Becca就不用爬楼梯。他已经有很长一段时间，没有跟另一个人一起生活过。如果不算上军旅岁月的话，上一次他和别人同住，还是他在家跟父母和Becca住在一起。

 

但是他和Steve很亲近，因为Steve，他做了他从来都没想过自己会做的事。因为Steve，他感觉到他有能力能帮助Becca。

 

*****

 

那次车祸后的第一个夏天，他发现Becca在洗手间里哭。门被锁上了，她不肯出来，所以他只能坐在门外，耐心地等着她自己开门出来。

 

“怎么了？”他问。他现在还不习惯与人同住，更不要说像Becca这样遇见事后会变得情绪化，甚至哭出来的人了。

 

“我不能穿短裤了。我的伤疤太丑了。”她依旧抽泣着。

 

他有点想笑，但这并不好笑。他太明白留下伤疤会让一个人有什么样的感觉了。但是他可以把他的伤疤给她看。

 

Becca脱力一般地坐到浴缸的边缘上，胳膊抱着自己的腿。而这时Bucky站起来，把衣服拉过头顶想要脱下来。

 

“你在做什么？”她一脸不解地问。

 

当他把衣服完全脱下来后，Bucky听到Becca发出了轻声的惊喘。这是她第一次看到他的伤疤。

 

“我也有伤疤，Becca。我以前恨它们，因为它们而感到羞愧。但它们是我的一部分，我不能改变这一点。”在Steve之前，他从来没跟任何人开诚布公地谈过他的伤疤。“这代表着你活下来了，”他继续说，“这也许不是什么漂亮的东西，但是比起死来，这样强多了。”

 

Becca站起来，走到Bucky身边。她试探着伸出一只手，说：“可以吗？”

 

Bucky点点头。

 

她的手指沿着他的伤疤游走。Bucky的伤疤比她的陈旧，与她手术留下的精确、笔直的线条不同，他的伤疤十分粗糙，边缘厚重不平。他不禁想起了Steve触摸他伤疤时的触觉。

 

“我弄疼你了吗？”Becca问，她把手拿开。

 

“没有，”Bucky说，“为什么？”

 

“因为你在哭。”

 

*****

 

他并没有特别留意，但是到今天，据他向Steve Rogers道别的那天已经过了差不多五年。今天，Bucky又见到了他。关注Steve本应是件很简单的事，他经常上电视，或者闪星证券公司经常上电视。但是Bucky有足够的理智不会那么对自己。

 

所以在早上买咖啡的时候，看到Steve就站在他队伍的前边他真可以说是大吃了一惊。Bucky的心几乎要从喉咙里跳出来，他绝对不会认错跟他隔着两个人的那个男人，没有人会认错Steve的体格。听到Steve的声音后，他仅剩的那一丝迟疑也随之而去。多有趣啊，他的话是那么日常，只是点了杯咖啡，跟从前一样，他对咖啡的口味一直没有变。Bucky的大脑不停运转，无数问题在他的脑中飞来飞去。他应不应该打招呼？Steve还有什么其他口味没有变？为什么Steve在波特兰？

 

这些问题都不重要，什么都不重要了，因为Steve从柜台前转身，喝了一口手里的咖啡，然后他的目光落在了Bucky身上。在他们目光相对的那一秒，过去的五年时光仿若白驹过隙。对Bucky而言，这就像是他们道别那天的旧景重现。

 

如果他能透过Steve的脸，透过Steve专注的目光，他就能看到Steve握着纸杯的手在颤抖，就能看到Steve的嘴唇也在颤抖。但是Bucky现在能看到的，只有Steve就在这里，距离他只有几步之遥。

 

Bucky完全忘记了自己对咖啡因的需求，他从队里站出来。“Steve。”他说，声音因为蕴含其中的感情而沙哑。

 

“Bu—James。”Steve的声音在Bucky耳中熟悉却又陌生。他说漏嘴的那一声其实很清楚，Steve几乎是出于本能就要叫他Bucky。

 

“Steve，”他重复道，“你在这儿。在俄勒冈，在波特兰。”

 

Steve点点头，更紧地握住杯子。“是啊。你不知道？”

 

Bucky感觉很迷惑，不知道自己是不是在做一个极其逼真的梦。Bucky示意让Steve跟他一起坐到咖啡店角落里的一张桌子旁。

 

Bucky要把他们的对话搬到桌旁有两个原因。当然了，他想坐下来和Steve好好谈谈，但是他也只是想坐下来。他的膝盖要瘫软下去，而他一直努力坚持到了坐在空桌旁边。

 

“所以你不知道我为什么来这里？”Steve问，漫不经心地玩着咖啡杯的盖子。黑咖啡，三包糖，不加奶。Bucky还记得，即使他没有听到Steve下单，他也知道。

 

“不，”他挤出了句话，“为什么你会在这里？”很显然，Steve并不是为他而来，他离开的时候，并没有告诉Steve他要去俄勒冈的哪个城市，而且他在波特兰也不过刚住了六个月。

 

Steve的脸上出现了一抹微笑。“要开分公司。西海岸这边我有很多有意愿的客户，于是顺理成章，打算在这里开家分公司。”

 

“对啊，当然了。”Bucky礼貌性地说。但是为什么开在俄勒冈，而不是在加利福尼亚？他对于Steve经常去LA出公差这点记得太清楚了。

 

这段对话，发现Steve要在波特兰开分公司，本应让Bucky深感震惊。

 

但是并没有。

 

他们坐在这里，Steve向他谈着公事，而Bucky有一种“本就应该这样”的感觉。虽然荒谬，但是这样的感受却又久久不去。

 

他一直在盯着Steve，看着他的嘴唇在说话的时候开开合合。在Steve问他了个问题的时候，他才发现Steve刚才说的话他并没有听进去。

 

“不好意思，什么？”

 

“我问你是不是还在做PR相关工作。”Steve重复了一遍他的问题。

 

Bucky点点头。“是啊，算吧。我在这边找了家公司。公司很杂，各种部门各种头衔。基本上我算是PR负责人的助理。”

 

“你喜欢吗？喜欢在这家公司工作吗？”Steve像聊天似地问他。

 

Bucky耸耸肩。“只是份工作而已。”

 

“想找个新工作吗？”

 

“哈？”他是不是又走神了？

 

“我要在这里招聘新公司的所有员工…你感兴趣吗？”

 

“我之前的位置吗？我是说，我以前的工作？”不知为啥，介于他们之间的历史，“位置”这个词似乎不怎么合适。

 

“并不是。如果我说想让你来做我PR部门的主管，你觉得怎么样？”

 

“你觉得这会是个好主意？我们再在一起工作？”Bucky这句话问出口后，他发觉他也不清楚Steve究竟是真要在波特兰工作还是临时起意。

 

“嗯，我喜欢公司里有熟脸，而且我也知道你的工作能力。”Steve微笑着说。

 

他还没说他自己会不会在波特兰工作。

 

“我要考虑一下，”神啊，他真的还用考虑？“你的这个offer有时限吗？”

 

“我在这边会再待一个星期，监督公司装修进程，然后再飞回去。三周之内我会回来准备开张。”

 

“好的。所以说，我有一星期时间？”Bucky点点头，心里已经坐下了选择。闪星证券公司是一家资金雄厚的好公司。他了解这项工作，他知道自己擅长这项工作。公司福利也更好，即使他没有约会Steve，他也会接下这份工作，但是…Steve。在发生了这一切之后，他怎么还能这样经常见到他？

 

“对不起，我真的要走了。”Steve的话打断了他的思绪。“我几天约见了建筑商，我们要讨论一下我买下开公司的那栋楼的改造装修计划。”

 

Bucky看了眼自己的手表。“操，我也是。我是说我也要去工作了，你懂的。上班去了。”他从椅子里跳起来，完全忘了自己还没有点咖啡。

 

Steve的声音阻拦了他的脚步。“到时候让我知道好吗？我们星期五晚上吃个晚餐怎么样？即使你拒绝了，我们也可以聊聊天，联络一下感情？”

 

即使他脸上表情很平静，他的话语却隐含着一丝希望。

 

“好，我很乐意。”Bucky诚挚地回答道，“我知道个地方，我去定个桌，然后发短信告诉你位置？”他甚至都没有问Steve是不是已经换了电话号码。

 

“你有我的电话号码？还是我要给你一个？”

 

“还是之前的那个吗？”Bucky问，他突然感觉很紧张。

 

“嗯，之前的那个。”Steve微笑着说。

 

“那我到时候给你发短信，都告诉你。”

 

“好的，听起来不错。”Steve说。即使是他提起的要离开，Steve却没有站起来。他只是坐在那里，一口没动的咖啡握在手里，目送着Bucky冲出了咖啡店的大门。

 

一早上，Bucky工作的时候都心不在焉。他不知道要怎么给Steve发短信，也不知道要发什么。

 

Bucky：星期五，晚上7点，E.Callender大街354号，The Blue Mill。用我的名字定的位置。

 

几乎是立刻Steve就回复了信息。

 

Steve：我会去的。十分盼望。

 

*****

 

星期五晚上，Bucky到餐馆的时候，整个人都紧张得不得了。这会是商务会面吗？还是两个老朋友联络感情？再或者是次约会？

 

Bucky在过去的五年里没约过几次会。他不是和尚，但也没有过酒醉后的一夜情。但是同样的，也没有认真的恋情。他和几个人约会过，却从来都没进展到认真的地步。他也再也没有尝试过再找一个Dom。只有Steve。

 

晚饭的时候，Steve点了杯酒，但Bucky没有点。在Steve身边就足以让他沉醉迷离，他不会冒险让酒精继续扰乱他。

 

“我希望我没有毁了你的周五晚上？我从来都没问过你有没有计划。你有计划吗？”Steve在他们等着晚餐上桌的时候问。

 

他这是一个开放性问题，Bucky想。Steve没有特地问他有没有跟谁约会，也没有问他Becca的事，只是问他有没有计划。“没有，没什么计划。Becca在跟一个确实非常不错的男人约会，所以周末她基本都会出门。一般我就是在公寓里自己消磨时间。”

 

他想要告诉Steve他是单身，已经有若干个月没跟任何人约会过了。他想要告诉Steve，在他之后，他再也没有对任何人认真过。但是他决定要违背自己的意愿。

 

吃饭的时候，Steve跟他谈话。“跟我说说Becca吧，她怎么样？”

 

“天啊，Steve，她好极了。那场车祸她没有丧命就已经很幸运了，你知道吗？而她恢复得那么快。医生说是因为她很年轻，而且很健康。她很幸运。”Bucky像突然打开了话匣子一样喋喋不休。

 

“她非常幸运能拥有你。”

 

Bucky动作一顿，叉子还没送入口中，他眨眨眼说：“并不。”

 

“她真的很幸运。现在也是。你是一个非常棒的哥哥。我希望她能明白这一点，能感激你。”

 

“她有。真的。但是我觉得她已经长大了，不再那么需要我了。她马上就要毕业了，而且还有一个很好的男朋友。我想我已经跟你说过这一点了。但是我们会一直这么亲密，你知道吗？即使我们在地理路程上相隔很远。”

 

Steve点点头，清了清嗓子。

 

“那么你呢？有什么在工作之外也能让你生活充实的吗？”Bucky问。

 

Steve的唇角挑起一抹苦笑。“没什么，大多时间全部都呆在办公室里。”

 

Bucky知道这不关他的事，但他还是问了：“你有跟什么人约会吗？”他希望他的语气听起来很平常，但是其实在心里他想知道想得快死了。

 

“我现在没有。我是说，从来都没有。”Steve举起了酒杯，然后又把杯子放下。“Bucky，我生命中，从你之后再也没有过别人。”

 

这次轮到Bucky惊讶了。“你……什么？”

 

“从你之后，我再也没跟任何人约会过。你离开的那晚之后，我再也没有跟任何人在一起过。”

 

Bucky压低声音说：“你是说…就连Dom/Sub那种事也没有过？”

 

Steve摇摇头。他的表情非常认真。

 

Bucky消化信息量的时候，他们之间是一片沉默。

 

“对不起，”Steve道歉道，“我猜我在你脑子里扔了颗炸弹。”

 

Bucky想要笑，但他没能笑出来。“是啊，有点。我是说，在之前…每个人都觉得Steve Rogers不会跟任何人约会。然后，我们在一起了。”

 

“是啊，我们。”Steve重复道。“Bucky，你离开的时候，你打碎了我的心。”

 

“我也打碎了我自己的心。”Bucky说，努力把情感压制在声音之下，他从来都学不会Steve那种平淡的说话方式，那种无论如何，他的语气都是如此平稳、从来不会破碎的方式。

 

Steve看着他，喉咙里有声地吞咽了一下。

 

“Hey，听我说。你想不想出去？”Bucky努力让自己的声音听起来像是不置可否，但他相当肯定他失败了。

 

“好啊。你有什么想法？”Steve说。他脸上的微笑像是强逼着自己挤出来的，而Bucky也明白他觉得他是在更换话题。

 

“想到我家来吗？就是聊聊天？”

 

“我很高兴去。我很想去看看你住在哪儿，Bucky。”Steve说，举手示意侍者过来结账。

 

他们都没有注意到Steve又开始称呼他为Bucky。他们也都没有在意。

 

Steve是打车来的餐厅，于是Bucky开车把他们带回了他现在和Becca同住的公寓。他们进门的时候，Bucky打开了灯，Steve环顾着周围。Bucky知道他是在把这里跟他以前在纽约的公寓相比较。

 

“基本上都是Becca弄的，但是我很喜欢。”Bucky耸耸肩说。他确实喜欢，暗灰色的墙，红色的沙发，黑红主色调的装修风格。这都是Becca的杰作，Bucky不知道她是怎么自己搞定这一切的，但是他很开心她能做到。

 

“我也是。”Steve溜达进客厅里说。“我从来都没看过你的照片。”他站在了挂满一整面墙的家庭照片前。

 

他们两个都站在那里，看着Bucky和Becca的照片，里面他们的父母也在。“好吧，我不喜欢有什么东西来提醒我已经失去了什么。”Bucky低声说。

 

“可以理解。”Steve说，嘴角微微挑起一抹笑容。

 

“你还记得我之前说过的吗？那时确实打碎了我的心。”Bucky站到Steve的身边说。

 

“Bucky，别这样。我们不要来‘谁受的伤害更深’这一套。我不需要这样。你也是。”

 

“Steve，停。那时候我做下了那样的决定，而我需要回到我妹妹的身边。她需要我。但是现在她不需要了。至少不再像之前那样需要我。”

 

Steve转身面对他，脸上的表情十分严肃。

 

Bucky继续说下去：“我爱过你，Steve。而事实是，我现在依然爱你。我从来没有停止过。但是如果我那么告诉你的话，这样对你不公平。我没有权利这样做。”

 

“Bucky，我们两个都做过很多傻事。我会承认我也有做错的地方，但是我害怕过我会以各种各样的方式失去你，但我从来没想过会是那样。”Steve低声说，他锐利的蓝眼睛紧盯着Bucky。“我也爱你。我明白你为什么要做出那样的选择，但是那不代表我可以欣然接受。”

 

“我从来没想过要离开你——”

 

“但是你离开了。”Steve打断他。

 

“而现在我们在这里。”Bucky说。

 

“是啊，我们在这里。”Steve呼了口气，他贴近Bucky，“Bucky，我现在想要吻你。可以吗？”

 

Bucky吞咽了一下，他的嘴突然变得很干。“你不用问，Steve。你甚至都不用命令我。你要做的只是吻我。”

 

Steve舔了下嘴唇，温柔地用双手捧住Bucky的脸，他把他拉近，贴着他的双唇喃喃低语道：“这样？”

 

然后Bucky吻了他。在他们唇齿相交的这一刻，有一种熟悉感涌过他全身。过了一会儿后，他们分开了。他把在过去的五年内，他所经历过的所有吻与之相较，没有任何一次可以望其项背。

 

Steve的手落到了他的身侧。“Bucky，”他柔声说，声音却那么悲伤，“我们在做什么？”

 

Bucky给了Steve一抹微笑，他挑起的只有一边嘴角。“我们在做我们想做的事。我就在这里，不会离开。现在，我的人生就在这里。你告诉我，你多长时间会来这里一次？因为我之前告诉过你，远距离恋爱对我们两个人都不公平。”

 

Steve的嘴唇挑起了一抹笑容，一抹真正的笑容。“我要搬到这里来，Bucky。Sam会接替我，独自运转纽约的公司。我需要在这里把新公司开起来。我一直都喜欢西海岸。”

 

“所以，跟我在这里完全没关系？”Bucky半开玩笑地问。

 

“Bucky，我并不知道你在俄勒冈的哪里，也不知道你是不是还在这里。”

 

“我在。”

 

“你在，而现在，我也在。以后我也会在。”

 

“所以，现在要怎么办？”

 

“现在，”Steve说，“我们慢慢来。希望我们可以避免那些我们之前犯过的错误。我们可以一点点搞明白，搞明白我们想要的究竟是什么。”

 

“有道理。”

 

Steve点点头。“我已经之前已经得到了教训。”

 

Bucky咬着下嘴唇微笑起来。

 

“你知道的，我是你的，Bucky。我永远都会是你的。你要做的，只是说出那个词。我们在一起的那段时光……其实都是你在控制我。”

 

Bucky可以说出一百万件事，可以争辩，可以提问。但是他没有。这就像是五年前，他们从未对彼此告别。“我要说那个词了，Steve。”

 

“是什么词？”

 

“留下。”


End file.
